<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witcher's Dragon by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563880">A Witcher's Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fic's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Lambert Swears (The Witcher), M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Top Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Life could give me one blessing! It would be to take <i>you</i> off my hands!"</p><p>Geralt stared out at the mountains for a long time after he said those words, a constant string of "fuck, fuck, fuck!" echoing in his mind when he had calmed down enough to fully acknowledge what he had said, but when he turned to apologize, Jaskier was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Two weeks after Jaskier left Geralt at the mountain, the bard found himself in some backwater town of god knows where minding his own when he overheard the alderman talking to some of his guards. Curiosity peaked when the word "Witcher" was heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Fic's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:: I would like to point out that I have not yet read the books, I've only watched Netflix series and played the Third game.<br/>Now... Some things I've read have Lambert's hair being Red/orange, others his hair is brown like game. So I made a "blend" in here.</p><p>This story was going super long, I tried for one a one-shot, but it's was just going and going and going... lol!<br/>I can promise it's a straight 3 part... I think. We'll see!</p><p>Prompt made by the lovely minutiae! &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>It just keeps going and going and going!! Hehe.<br/>Continuously ranted about and made better &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If Life could give me one blessing! It would be to take <i>you</i> off my hands!"</p><p>Geralt stared out at the mountains for a long time after he said those words, a constant string of "fuck, fuck, fuck!" echoing in his mind when he had calmed down enough to fully acknowledge what he had said, but when he turned to apologize, Jaskier was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jaskier felt his heart drop to his stomach when the words left Geralt's mouth, cornflower blue eyes wide with shock and a half-assed mumbled goodbye was all he could muster before tripping his way back down the mountain. What was he to do now? He's spent the better part of his years with the White Wolf, singing his praise, making sure he got paid fairly. </p><p>The more Jaskier thought about it, the hurt he felt slowly disappeared and turned into anger. How dare he. Jaskier has never been anything but helpful! He didn't force Geralt to call on the Law of Surprise, he didn’t' force Geralt to find a stupid djinn to sleep instead of something <i>logical</i> like fucking tea, nor did he force Geralt to bind his fate with a stupid fucking sexy sorceress that could kill you with the power in her pinky!</p><p>Jaskier refused to stop and make camp, refused to let Geralt catch up, that is if the big stupid emotionally stunted man pulled his head from his ass. Jaskier rolled his eyes at the idea. It wasn't till he was halfway down the mountain that Jaskier finally decided to stop and acknowledge someone following him and with a heavy sigh he looked over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised that it wasn't Geralt, but he was surprised to see Borch and his twin "bodyguards".</p><p>"Elder." Jaskier barely managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The elder dragon wasn't responsible for his heartbreak, taking it out on him would gain nothing. Borch just smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry if my words to the Witcher caused him to send you away, whelp." Jaskier laughed bitterly, shaking his head.</p><p>"Nothing of the sort, elder." Jaskier's lips pulled down into a tight frown, his eyes watering. "It was a long time coming, I suppose." Borch walked up to him and gently laid a hand on Jaskier's shoulder, making the bard smile sadly, and gave a small reassuring squeeze.</p><p>"Things always seem dark at times like these, but they will get better. They always do." Jaskier sighed and nodded at his words, giving a small shrug and forced a smile to the dragon.</p><p>"Only way to go, after hitting rock bottom, is up. Yes?" Borch smiled gently at the bard's words. "You should head back to your own whelp. It looks soon to hatch." Borch smiled wider, giving a nod.</p><p>"I'll be sure to send them your way, should the desire for adventure arise." Jaskier laughed, shaking his head. Borch clapped his shoulder before pulling the bard into a tight embrace, patiently waiting for the bard to catch on and return the hold. The elder dragon gently ran his nose from Jaskier's chin to his hairline and Jaskier mirrored the motion.</p><p>"Never forget what you are, whelp. Love strongly, but do not let their mistakes cloud your honor." Jaskier smiled faintly, giving a small nod, and pulled away from the embrace. He took a couple of steps back, keeping his eye on Borch for a second.</p><p>"Maybe I'll come to visit. One day." Borch shook his head gently, smiling fondly, and waved the bard off with a flick of his wrist. Jaskier watched a moment longer, seeing Borch turn around and start heading off back towards the mountains and he turns around to continue on the path proper. He felt lighter now, still sore from the words spoken but considerably less. </p><p>Borch was right, of course, older dragons always were. The jerks. Jaskier simply smiled to himself as he finally let the tears he had been fighting run down his cheeks, letting himself truly feel the heart brake Geralt had dished out to him, so he could start to mend and forget.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Two weeks after Jaskier left Geralt at the mountain, the bard found himself in some backwater town of god knows where minding his own when he overheard the alderman talking to some of his guards. Curiosity peaked when the word "Witcher" was heard.</p><p>"Are you sure that's wise sir?" The alderman, a round portly fellow who treats himself better than his people, scoffed at the guard's word of caution. </p><p>"It's my blowin' money. The Witcher will get what I pay him, I don't care what we agreed on." Jaskier rolled his eyes. Fucking humans, always so <i>generous</i>.</p><p>"But sir, he's a Witcher!" The alderman flicked his hand in dismissal.</p><p>"I don't care! One-hundred deduction off the pay will not kill him. Those damned mutants should just die already." Jaskier's lip pulled back in a snarl as he listened to this man. What the fuck? What was wrong with people? Suddenly the image of Geralt popped into his mind and Jaskier deflated, he should probably get out of town before the Witcher returned. He wasn't up to facing Geralt, not now not ever. He intended to make good on Geralt's last wish of him.</p><p>Halfway through packing his belongings from the room he was renting at the inn, Jaskier's attention was drawn to the exceptionally loud yelling outside, and of course, he had to look. Who wouldn't? </p><p>Jaskier peeked out his window and caught sight of the alderman, red in the face, sweat beading down his face, and a dark-haired Witcher being held back by three guards and a spear to his throat by a fourth. Jaskier groaned. </p><p>"Don't get involved." He shoved his clothes in his pack. "Don't get involved." He shoved his vials of oils in his pack. "Don't. Get… Fuck!" Jaskier grabbed his fully packed bag and lute and headed down the steps of the inn, stepping out into the street and approaching the ever-growing crowd.</p><p>"You all saw it! This Witcher just attacked without reason!" The alderman's voice rung out and Jaskier rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Is that how it went? I clearly remember reaching for your throat when you cut my pay in half after lying to me about what I was hunting!" Jaskier's brow lifted some, the Witcher's voice full of snark despite the situation, winding his way through the gathered people.</p><p>"Don't spread your lies here, Witcher! No one will listen!" Jaskier managed to get to the front of the gathered crowd, hands now resting on his hips as he spoke out.</p><p>"My dear sir! Surely you remember speaking to your guard over there," Jaskier motioned to the one holding the spear. "About how you would cut this good Witcher's pay?" </p><p>The alderman took a small step back as his eyes turned towards Jaskier, the red of his face growing in intensity. "You mock me, bard! I am a man of my word!" Jaskier rolled his eyes. "Who are you to say otherwise!?" </p><p>"Oh! Forgive me, how rude." Jaskier threw his left arm out in a flourish, pressing his right hand to his chest and bowed low and dramatic before returning to his feet. "My name is Jaskier, my good sir!" The next words to leave his mouth left a bitter taste. "Famous bard of the White Wolf." Some of the people behind him began whispering. "Surely my word means something? I have, after all, sung great praise of Witcher's who do the jobs you can not." </p><p>Jaskier smiled sweetly as the portly man sputtered, his eyes darting from Jaskier to the people behind him who began sending scathing glares his way. This was the problem when you don't treat your people well enough… It was easy for them to take the side of someone who brings them joy, albeit briefly. </p><p>"You…! You!" The alderman took another step back and Jaskier took one forward, the smile still on his face.</p><p>"Pay the Witcher his due, my good man, and you should have no issues." Jaskier's smile turned sickly sweet. "Or… Simply let the Witcher go, no pay, and I shall spread word across the continent of your deed and none shall return to aid your town when another monster appears." </p><p>At that, the people behind him began yelling. Jaskier glanced over at the Witcher to see shocked golden cat eyes staring at him and the guards finally release their hold on him and the spear withdraws, Jaskier looked back at the alderman who was now fumbling with his coin purse to pay the Witcher but shrieked when Jaskier took another step towards him and dropped the whole thing as he turned tail and ran back to his house with his guard in tow.</p><p>Jaskier's head tilted ever so slightly and he walked over to the coin purse, shifting threw it, he let out a quiet whistle. Smiling some as he picked out a silver ring stored in the pouch decorated with fine stones and intricate designs. He wanted nothing more than to take it, but he sighed as he dropped it back in the pouch and grabbed a handful of the coin. He walked to the innkeeper and placed the handful in his hand before turning to the Witcher and offered out the pouch.</p><p>"The people here starve while high and mighty get fat… I hope you don't mind that I removed some to give back to them." Jaskier smiled bitterly and dropped the purse in the curious open hand of the Witcher before turning and walking away from him. Jaskier sighed loudly, shaking his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Off to the next town, maybe he can find someone's bed to fall into.</p><p>"Wait a second!" Jaskier sighed, his head falling forward, and turned to see the Witcher running up to him.  "You're Geralt's bard?" Jaskier cringed and frowned hard.</p><p>"I used to be." The Witcher's brow lifted in confusion and Jaskier sighed. "He made it quite clear that my presence was nothing but a hindrance to him, so we parted ways." The Witcher snorted, a large grin splitting his face.</p><p>"Really? Dumb ass. Aside from that sorceress, he never shut up about you." Jaskier's face grew bitter.</p><p>"Ah, yes. The lovely Yennefer." Jaskier lifted a hand and pointed at the Witcher. "Do me a favor, darling Witcher, you never saw me." The Witcher looked lost for words and Jaskier spun on his heel and started walking away again but a heavy hand on his shoulder made him stop.</p><p>"He really did a number on you, didn't he." It wasn't a question, but Jaskier nodded anyways and shrugged. "Listen, bard, my brother can be a fool. Don't let whatever he's said ruin you."</p><p>Jaskier snorted, looking back at the Witcher to give a retort but sputtered as the ring he was admiring not that long ago was suddenly held in his face, the Witcher sporting a sickeningly charming smirk.</p><p>"Here, for your help." Jaskier opened his mouth to decline, but the Witcher continued before he could. "There is almost triple what was agreed on in this purse here, the least I can do is give a pretty ring to a pretty bard."</p><p>Jaskier felt his cheeks tint pink as he looked from the ring to the Witcher, finally allowing himself to really <i>look</i>. The first thing to catch his eye, other than the piecing golden gaze, were the two scars decorating the side of the Witcher's face, one just barely over enough for the Witcher to have not lost his eye. The next was his hair, a dark shade of misleading brown that glinted with natural hues of reds and oranges, Jaskier felt an urge to trace his fingers across the way the line of the Witcher's hair dipped in the center of his head and curved back around his skull in the widows peek style.</p><p>Jaskier's eyes dropped to the Witcher's jaw, strong and covered with enough facial hair to be called a beard, then to his neck and catching a glimpse of the wolf pendant sticking out from between the high neckline of his armor. A small smile settled onto Jaskier's face as he sighed and reached out to take the ring, but the Witcher quickly snatched his wrist and grinned as he slipped the silver band onto Jaskier's ring finger. The bard's cheeks turned a rose-red so quickly that the Witcher looked worried he might pass out for a second.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment longer until Jaskier pulled his hand back, his eyes dropping to the ring on his finger, and a small smile on his face. When he looked back at the Witcher, he couldn't help the fondness in his voice.</p><p>"Take care, dearest Witcher. Stay safe on your path." Jaskier bowed his head shallowly and made to walk away again when his wrist was snatched and Jaskier looked back.</p><p>"Lambert. My name is Lambert." Jaskier smiled brilliantly and bowed his head again, pulling his wrist back once again. "See you around, buttercup." </p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes and laughed softly, waving over his shoulder as he set down the road.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Three weeks passed since Jaskier's run-in with Lambert, the two of them stumbling upon each other somehow ever now and then, and Jaskier hated to admit it but he had missed the company of a Witcher. Lambert would share stories of his hunts, in much greater detail then Geralt ever could, and Jaskier wrote down all the notes he could. Soon there were songs about the "Black Wolf" were becoming increasingly popular, even Lambert started to brag about how his treatment had been improving. Jaskier just smiled when Lambert broke into a story about a brothel he visited not long ago and he had <i>two</i> women <i>asking</i> to show them a good time.</p><p>Jaskier was happy to help, truly, but slowly the feeling of being used and soon to be discarded creeping upon him. So he left first. Lambert had offered Jaskier travel with him for a few weeks, offered every juiciest detail of his hunts for song material, and while the Witcher noticed the slight strain that Jaskier's smile took on when he agreed Lambert didn't comment as a busty serving girl came to their table and dropped their ale down while sending suggestive looked towards the Witcher that completely stole his attention. </p><p>Jaskier could hear them from two doors down! The bard didn't sleep that night, backing his belongings quickly and heading out at first light. He refused to be put in the same position he was with Geralt, he gave his heart to the white-haired Witcher and the ignorant fool stepped on it and shattered it into thousands of pieces. Jaskier could feel his affections growing for Lambert every time they met up, and now he was ending it before it could start.</p><p>He continued to sing about both White and Black Wolves per the demand of the tavern patrons, his purse continuing to get fat from every visit. It wasn't long before winter was coming up around them and Jaskier began making preparations to head for Oxenfurt, already in conversation with the headmasters to take on a teaching semester for the winter. The school was more than happy to have him back, assuring the bard that his rooms would be cleaned and prepared for his visit.</p><p>Winter was by far Jaskier's favorite time of year, he felt at home in the cold air and snowy banks. What he wouldn't give to hide away in the mountains for a season and just roll in the snow. Jaskier was two days out from Oxenfurt, sitting at a tavern and having a drink before trying to earn coin with his music when a couple of the patrons caught his attention.</p><p>"Three days? Must be dead." A large man with a bushy beard grumbled, taking a drink of his ale.</p><p>"Four's more like. Fool Witcher he was, don't even know why he bothered." The tall skinny bean pole of a man next to the bearded one chittered. </p><p>"Don' get me wrong, them basilisk be a pain in the ass alone. It'd be good if he won, save us the hassle." Jaskier's brow lifted some and he sauntered over to the table.</p><p>"My good men! I happened to overhear… A Witcher left on a hunt but didn't return?" The two men stared at Jaskier for a long moment, the bearded one nodded.</p><p>"True right. Four?" He looked at his buddy who was nodding. "Four days ago now, Witcher came in lookin' for work. Alderman sent him on his way to a basilisk nest near these parts here." The man swung his mead around for emphasis. "Hasn't returned."</p><p>Jaskier sucked in a breath and held it for a couple of seconds before speaking again.</p><p>"Do you know which way he went?" The men laughed at him.</p><p>"You head that way, birdy, and you'll get your wings plucked. Not like you would be much help." Jaskier rolled his eyes, glaring at the men.</p><p>"Which. Way." The pair stopped laughing and took a small step back from the bard as Jaskier's gaze turned murderous. </p><p>"E-east… He headed east." Jaskier smiled and thanked the men before running over to the owner and let him know something had come up, handing over coin for a room upstairs and stashing his belongings, paying extra for the owner to make sure his stuff remained untouched and ran out the door. Jaskier may be sour when it came to a particular Witcher, but that did not mean he wouldn’t go running into the line of fire for one. </p><p>Jaskier headed east, like the men said, running at full speed for ten minutes into the woods before stopping. He took a deep breath to calm his heart and closed his eyes to listen, snapping of twigs, the puttering of rabbit's feet, leaves crunching under a deer's hoof… In the distance, a long drawn out groan. Jaskier went running again, two minutes and he came to a large clearing with a lake, in the middle a small island that was covered in twigs and foliage. A nest. Jaskier looked about and stepped closer, but a loud angry voice made him stop.</p><p>"Buttercup!? What the fuck are you doing?!" Jaskier's eyes landed on Lambert, the Witcher half in half out of the nest. Jaskier tried for chirpy when he spoke.</p><p>"You were missing for four days. People in the town think you're dead." Lambert growled and then hissed, holding his side.</p><p>"You need to get out of here!" Jaskier's brow furrowed. "There's two! You need to leave!" Jaskier's hand balled at his sides. </p><p>"Like hell, I'm leaving you here, Lambert!" Jaskier stepped further into the clearing and approached the edge of the lake, Lambert constantly screaming at him that he helpful ignored. Right up until--.</p><p>"Watch out!" Jaskier looked up as a shadow hovered over his head and yelped as he jumped to the side just in time for a basilisk to crash into the ground. "Run you fucking idiot!"</p><p>"Hey! No need for name-calling!" Jaskier yipped again as he dove into the trees when the second basilisk made its appearance and Jaskier screamed. "Pair!? It's a fucking Pair!? Were you told it was a mating pair!?" </p><p>Lambert's eyes went wide at Jaskier's sudden outrage at the fact Lambert wasn't given proper knowledge of his hunt beforehand rather than the impending <i>death</i> that was likely about to occur. </p><p>"You fucking moron! That's what you're pissed about? That male is about to bite your fucking head off!" Jaskier rolled his eyes and growled, twisting in the dirt and jumping out of the way from the basilisk before it could get a bite in.</p><p>"Screw you! Keep calling me a moron and I'll not help you and just leave you for them to munch on!" Lambert choked a laugh, coughing up blood.</p><p>"Help!? You're dancing around like a diseased strumpet is trying to bed you!" Jaskier glared at Lambert. </p><p>"No, that would be you and that tavern whore the night before I left!" Lambert stared at Jaskier, brow pinched and lips pulled into a snarl. </p><p>"What the fuck, Buttercup?!" Jaskier threw his arms out.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right! I could fucking <i>hear</i> you two going at it like pigs in heat!" Lambert snarled and opened his mouth to retort but all that came out was a choked cry as Lambert watched in horror, Jaskier having stopped his dodging to send glares at the Witcher through the conversation, as a basilisk came up behind the bard and brought its maw around the bard's left side and chomped down. Jaskier had just enough time to look at the jaws digging into his body before the basilisk took flight, taking the bard with it, and Lambert screamed after it.</p><p>Jaskier watched as the ground got smaller, his eyes wide, he reached around to grab hold of the basilisk's beak and pulled. The creature shrieked in pain as Jaskier ripped the top beak clean off and pulled it from his shoulder, the monster letting go of him and sending him on a free fall. </p><p>"Jaskier!" The bard looked down at Lambert, realizing that the ground was coming up faster than he thought, luckily the other basilisk came up and smacked Jaskier, sending him flying through the air and into the lake below. Lambert stared at the ripples of the lake where the bard fell in horror and the Witcher could almost feel tears well in his eyes. The basilisk pair forgotten as the pair were on the ground just off to the side, the larger of the two trying to comfort the other as it bled from the open wound where its top beak used to be. </p><p>Lambert bit his lip and growled, glaring over at the pair and tried to muster the energy to move but stopped when the water started to bubble. Lambert stared at the water, his brow pinching, and the bubbling got more and more, higher and higher till something burst out and Lambert stared with eyes so wide they may pop out. </p><p>White scales that glittered blue, vicious snarl pulling what would normally be an elegant snout, a silky mane flowing from the crest of the head and flowed down and around large-scaled shoulders that met in the middle of a pointed chest, the trail flowing down along the spine and disappeared under the water. A multitude of horns of various sizes, Lambert counted six in total, decorated the crown of the head and feline-like ears protruded from the mane that covered the sides of the head. Large wings, lined with the same silky like fur of the mane that petered into glittering scales, no doubt the inside of the wings were a velvety membrane-like skin. The rest of the body, Lambert could see two front legs, no doubt two below water, tuffs off mane decorating the "wrists" of the front legs and the outside "elbow" area of the legs, the scales around the body turning into a baby blue color at the underbelly. Its body length and almost serpent-like but falling short, the end of the tail finally making an appearance as it flicked out from the water, sending a wave through the air as that same fur creating a tuff at the tip that flicked the water this way and that.</p><p>Lambert stared in awe and could honestly say he's never thought a creature to be beautiful, till now.</p><p>The dragon, cause seriously what the fuck else would it be! Snarled at the basilisks' as they began scampering around and trying to getaway. One took flight while the other tried for the trees but the dragon quickly snapped its head to the side and clamped its jaws onto the basilisks wing and threw the monster to the ground, the sickening crack had even Lambert cringing. The dragon took off after the monster that went into the trees, water cascading down thickly muscled legs and the dragons tail lashing about angrily as it flicked off the water. Lambert listened closely, hearing the trees bend and snap before a sudden cry from the basilisk sounded, then everything was silent. </p><p>Lambert quickly looked back at the water, momentarily forgetting about Jaskier and cursed himself for it. He watched the water for any sign of the bard, cat eyes frantically scanning the surface, but soon Lambert was deflating thinking the bard was dead. Then the dragon reappeared. </p><p>Lambert watched as the creature's jaws opened and closed like it was having a silent conversation with itself and Lambert took his time to admire the creature. He felt guilty for the bard, sure, but it was not every day that one got to see a dragon, let alone this close. Lambert's eyes darted across the creature but stopped on its left shoulder, his brow pinching as he watched the trickle of blood rolling down the elegant scales, and something clicked.</p><p>"Jaskier?!" The dragon's head snapped up and stared at Lambert and the Witcher, who will forever deny this, squeaked. <i>Squeaked!</i> "You're a fucking dragon?!"</p><p>The dragon, Jaskier, looked about sheepishly before stepping one foot into the pond and reaching over, carefully picking up Lambert in his mouth and lifting the Witcher to put him on his side of the water. Lambert just watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw as Jaskier set him down on the ground. Lambert could finally feel his medallion vibrating as a gust of wind blew in his face, making him close his eyes, and snowflakes fell onto his cheeks before the feeling of human hands were pulling away the layers of his armor to look at his wounds. </p><p>Lambert opened his eyes again to see Jaskier kneeling over him, eyes determined, and not glancing at the Witcher. Lambert was almost annoyed.</p><p>"So… You're a dragon." Jaskier just grunted quietly, going about his work. "Geralt know?" Jaskier rolled his eyes.</p><p>"If Geralt knew I was a dragon, do you think he would have called me a shit shoveler?" Lambert bit his lip. </p><p>"That's what he said to you? Fuck, buttercup…" Jaskier shook his head sharply.</p><p>"Nope. He got what he wanted, me off of his hands. He has the songs I wrote to make his life, and pay, better, and he even has a hot sorceress to fuck whenever they are so inclined to follow their pull Geralt so stupidly put on them with a djinn." Jaskier ripped part of his shirt, tying it around Lambert's waist and grabbing hold of the Witcher's arm, pulling him to his feet. </p><p>"And now, you have the same, minus the scary witch, of course. So fly, be free, fuck whoever you want." Lambert frowned as he stared at Jaskier, walking along with the bard. Lambert knew from experience that even though the bard says he's ok, that he's gotten over it, the scar will always be fresh. </p><p>When they made it back to the inn, Jaskier managed to talk to the owner to return the money for the  Witcher's room on account for the bard playing a few tunes that evening. Jaskier readily agreed, ordered food and bath to the room, and went to his room with Lambert to address the wounds on the Witcher, but Lambert threw a fit.</p><p>"I am fine, Jaskier! Take care of yourself first! That thing almost took your arm off." Jaskier stared at Lambert for a couple blinks before sighing loudly and pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing an already healed wound, the skin pale like he'd caught frostbite.</p><p>"I heal much, much faster than you, dear Witcher. Now stop being a little pussy and let me see." Lambert squawked at Jaskier's words and the bard used it to his advantage to quickly remove his armor and top, leaving Lambert stunned at the efficientness. Jaskier smirked at the expression on the young Witcher and went to work, grabbing his kit he still had from traveling with Geralt when he had to help dress a wound. When the bath arrived, Jaskier called them in without looking away from his task of sewing Lambert's wounds, pulling a large piece of his abdomen back where it was supposed to be, the serving girls left as quickly as they came. </p><p>"How the fuck are your insides still in?" Jaskier muttered to himself making Lambert snort as he reached for the bread on one of the plates of food. </p><p>"Luck." Jaskier threw him a glare and quickly finished, smacking the wound and making Lambert choke on his bread.</p><p>"Get in the bath you stupid wolf." Lambert glared at Jaskier while the bard busied himself with fishing through his pack and finding his oils. The Witcher hissed when the warm water lathed over his wounds, his face scrunching up, and Jaskier was with him shortly after he had settled. </p><p>"Let me help, you are bound to be sore." Lambert rolled his eyes and glared at Jaskier over his shoulder. "Yes, yes, big scary Witcher. Now stop it. You'll enjoy it, I promise." </p><p>Lambert rolled his eyes and just let the bard do as he pleased. Closing his eyes when instructed and water ran over his face from Jaskier pouring it over his head, then fingers traced into his hair causing his breath to hitch. The fingers stilled for only a moment before continuing their motion, massaging oil into Lambert's hair and scrubbing blood from the short strands, clever fingers pressing into the base of his neck and massaging, pulling a groan from the Witcher. Those fingers soon pulled away and Lambert found himself wishing they were back when suddenly they were tracing across his jaw and tilting his head back just was water ran over his head and washed away the oil from his hair. </p><p>Lambert opened his eyes and stared up at Jaskier, the bard's lips pulled into a small sad smile as he peered down at Lambert before continuing to run his fingers over the Witcher's jaw and neck. He pulled back for a moment, Lambert trying to arch his head to see what Jaskier was doing, but didn’t' get a chance too as the bard returned quickly.</p><p>"Sit up." Lambert scrunched his nose but complied, sitting in the tub and leaning forward when Jaskier pushed his shoulder a little bit. Lambert jumped when a wet cloth touched his back, not expecting it, and Jaskier chuckled quietly.</p><p>"Relax, puppy," Lambert growled at the pet name, only serving to make Jaskier chuckle again as the bard gently flicked the back of his head. Lambert continued to grumble to himself as Jaskier ran a soaped up cloth across the Witcher's skin. Lambert found himself leaning into the touch, trying hard to stop the quiet groans leaving him involuntarily. Jaskier ignored him for the most part, taking his time as he washed Lambert's back, his hand dipping down into the water to scrub his hip and back up to his shoulder and repeat. </p><p>"Okay… Okay, I'm clean, you can stop." Jaskier's brow lifted some as he looked over Lambert's shoulder, his eyes trailing down to see the Witcher has his hands cupped over his groin and a small snort makes Lambert jump and turn towards the bard, his features set in a glare. </p><p>"Hey, no judgment." Lambert rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Just turn around so I can get out." Jaskier scoffed and threw his hands up, rolling his eyes as he folds his arms over his chest and looks away. </p><p>"You tell that whore you fucked the same? Or did you let her get an eye full?" Lambert snarled and before he knew it, Jaskier was shoved against the nearest wall and Lambert's arm pressed against his throat.</p><p>"The fuck is your problem!?" Lambert snarled in his face, lips pulled back and baring his teeth at the bard. Jaskier just stared at him, face passive, and it only pissed him off more. "You want my cock up your ass? Is that it? You followed a Witcher around for years and never got any so you want to try with a different one!?" </p><p>This time Jaskier snarled at Lambert, the Witcher looking shocked, and Jaskier shoved the naked Witcher off of him and straight onto the bed. Jaskier stalked over and Lambert scrambled for his blade, making Jaskier freeze in place just as Lambert froze the moment his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his silver sword. Hurt crossed Jaskeir's face and his eyes filled with tears that he quickly blinked away, his face turning passive.</p><p>"I have to go downstairs and entertain for the evening… Stay in bed, rest, you need it." Jaskier grabbed his lute and headed for the door.</p><p>"Buttercup… I didn't me--" Jaskier cut him off.</p><p>"I will look at your wound when I get back… If you're still here…" Jaskier's shoulders were slumped forward, his back turned to Lambert. "Sleep." </p><p>With that, Jaskier left the room and Lambert sat in silence. The Witcher stared after the bard for a long time, listening as the strumming from his lute below echoed up into the room, and Lambert threw a pillow from the bed across the room.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>tbc</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck… He was in love with the bard. </p><p>Lambert suddenly pulled back, his eyes flying wide open and he looked at Jaskier. Love. In love? Love, love? Oh fuck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I am wanting to get this one out before posting on my other Fics... So... Hang in there!! XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his set, Jaskier decided to just stay in the tavern part of the inn, drowning in drink. It was hard to get drunk, being a dragon and all, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to do his damnedest, not to mention the special liquor he makes himself that he's been slipping in alongside the drink poured. He was thoroughly sloshed by the time the owner gave him that pitying look that told him it was closing time and he stumbled from the barstool, tripping over it and making it clatter to the floor, he mumbled a soft sorry and shuffled his way over to the stairs, taking them very, <i>very</i> slowly, pausing halfway up to keep the contents of his stomach where it was. </p><p>When he finally managed to stumble to the door of his room, it took him enough times of trying to get his key in the hole that he was suddenly giggling at the stupid joke of it all, unable to put the key in a hole… Hole… Jaskier leaned heavily against the door and giggled harder, but it was suddenly thrown open and the bard stumbled into a muscled, very naked, chest of the other inhabitant of his room. </p><p>"What the fuck, bard?" Jaskier looked up at stared at the yellow cat eyes, his giggling stuttering off as his eyes filled with tears all of a sudden. He pushed off from Lambert's body and stumbled back a step, steadying himself with some difficulty, and then proceeded to stumble into the room, ignoring Lambert. He stumbled out of his boots and shrugs off his doublet, huffing as his face meets the mattress of the bed.</p><p>"And here I thought dragons couldn't get drunk. Remind me to put that in the bestiary." Jaskier growled.</p><p>"Don' fuckin' think 'bout it." Jaskier slurred over his words, growling again when Lambert pushed a glass of water at his face. Jaskier swatted at it. "No."</p><p>"Drink it, buttercup. It will help you not have a killer headache in the morning." Jaskier growled more, turning away from the water.</p><p>"Fuck you care? Shou'ld you be gon' b' now?" Jaskier burrowed his face into the pillow on the bed, crawling his way properly onto the bed. "Or better… If ya' wan' cut my head off…. Do i' now. Be pass' out, no hurt…" </p><p>Lambert frowned hard at that, walking over to the bed and sighed loudly.</p><p>"I didn't… I'm sorry, Jaskier. Alright? I'm sorry." Jaskier made a noise, burrowing further into the pillow. "Please, believe me, buttercup." </p><p>"All you Wi'chers… Sayin'… Doin'… She'et you dun' mean to do… But ya' 'll fuckin' me'an it, juss' nee'd stupid fuckin' emotio-- emotion'aaal f'fits ta do it." Jaskier rolled around and laid on his back, his eyes were closed but Lambert could see the tears running down his face. </p><p>"Shit, fuck…" Lambert crawled onto the bed with Jaskier and pulled the bard into his lap, Jaskier drunkenly struggled against him but Lambert was determined. He held Jaskier firmly in his arms till the bard stopped struggling, holding him close still even after and gently pressing his nose into Jaskier's hair.</p><p>"I didn't mean it, buttercup." Jaskier hmphed tiredly, his eyes closing on their own accord. </p><p>"S'sspose yu's better th-than Gr'lt…" Lambert's brow lifted slightly, staring down at Jaskier. "He… He llll-let me leave." Jaskier flailed his hand about, landing it on top of Lambert's arm wrapped around him. "You h-holding on…"</p><p>Jaskier's voice petered off and Lambert felt like a hand was gripping his heart, gently he maneuvered Jaskier to lay down, still not letting go, and wiped the bards face clean of his tears before settling down next to him. Lambert only just now remembered his wounds, looking down at himself and smiled to himself to see his stitches still in tacked if a little sore, the bard surely knew how to tend a Witcher… Geralt was a fucking moron. Lambert continued to watch Jaskier as the bard slept, absently running his fingers through the dark sandy brown strands of his hair, Lambert didn't understand why he needed to comfort the bard but he didn't feel like overthinking it so he just continued to pet his hair and eventually he followed suit and fell asleep.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Lambert woke the next morning, it was to something tugging at his stitches and he swatted at the feeling, his hand colliding with an arm and a small noise makes Lambert open his eyes fully. Now staring at Jaskier, the bard's eyes glued to the now sealed wound and the bard carefully removes a couple of the stitches that were no longer needed.</p><p>"You are going to be sore for a while… You won't make it to Kear Morhen before the mountain paths are unpassable." Lambert brow pinched and he swore under his breath, flopping back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "You are welcome to stay with me at Oxenfurt."</p><p>Lambert lifted his head to look at Jaskier, the bard still not looking at him, and the Witcher's brow pinched.</p><p>"Why would you offer that… After what I did last night?" Jaskier rolled his eyes some.</p><p>"I overreacted, you reacted as you would if a monster was coming at you, it's fine, and you shouldn't be left in the cold just because I'm being stupid." Lambert frowned, watching as Jaskier flitted about the room and packing up their items.</p><p>"I… I would appreciate it if you would let me stay with you, for the winter." Jaskier nodded and threw a shirt at Lambert, the Witcher grunting as it blocked his view before he grabbed the offending fabric and pulled it over his head.</p><p>Once fully dressed and packed, they set off to collect Lambert's horse and Jaskier was completely offended to learn that the poor thing didn't have a name. The mare was six years of age and had <i>no name</i>. When Lambert offered his hand to pull Jaskier up into the saddle with him, Jaskier stared at him like the Witcher had grown a second head.</p><p>"What?" Lambert questioned with a tilt of his head and Jaskier motioned at the offered hand.</p><p>"What's this for?" Lambert frowned.</p><p>"Do you want to spend the next two days walking? Or do you want to get there by the end of today?" Jaskier stared at the hand, fidgeting. </p><p>"It's just… I always walk?" Lambert's hand dropped, as well as his jaw.</p><p>"I'm sorry? That sounded like you just said you always walk." Jaskier gave an affirming nod. "You followed Geralt around for <i>decades</i> and he never let you ride Roach!?" Jaskier shifted from foot to foot.</p><p>"Well… I mean… If I was injured he would let me ride her?" Lambert just stared at Jaskier, his jaw still dropped for a beat before he thrust his hand out.</p><p>"Get up here, buttercup. You are not walking." Jaskier frowned but took the offered hand, yelping as Lambert pulled him up and over without warning and Jaskier had to scramble and wrap his arms around Lambert's waist to steady himself.</p><p>They left town at a lazy trot, Lambert keeping that pace for about an hour or so before slowing the horse to a leisurely stroll, looking over his shoulder at Jaskier. The bard's focus was out to the trees, watching as the last of the leaves were falling off branches. </p><p>"So, buttercup." Jaskier looked at Lambert. "Your colors are pretty interesting, you know, dragon wise." Jaskier laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. "I've only ever heard of red of green scales, rumors about black and even less about gold." Jaskier smiled as he looked at the trees again. "How come I've never heard of white?" </p><p>Jaskier shrugged his shoulders lazily, keeping a focus on the trees. "That's because most of the white scaled ones were hunted to extinction." Lambert's brow lifted. "At least that what we wanted people to believe. As far as I know… I'm the last." Lambert frowned. "I mean… Sure I've run across other dragons, but never white."</p><p>"I'm…" Lambert paused, looking back to the front. "Sorry." </p><p>Jaskier peeked at Lambert, smiling ever so slightly. "Don't be… I mean… I could have children if I wanted too." Jaskier felt Lambert go ridged. "If I found the right mate… Believe it or not, but a dragon doesn't necessarily need to mate with another dragon to make offspring."</p><p>Lambert's brow pinched and he looked back at the bard. "So… You could just jump the bones of a succubus and, bomb, baby?"</p><p>Jaskier laughed out loud, rolling his eyes. "Succubus… More Incubus." Jaskier watched as Lambert's brow pinched harder. "Technically… I class as a female."</p><p>Lambert pulled on the reins and made the horse stop, twisting around at the waist and staring at Jaskier, the bard's brow lifted slightly. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I'm technically a female?" Jaskier asked confused and Lambert looked him over and very pointedly grabbed Jaskier's cock through his breaches, making the bard shriek and swat at him.</p><p>"Excuse you!" </p><p>"You have a dick! How are you female?!" Jaskier rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest and looks away. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before Jaskier threw his hands in the air.</p><p>"Dragons class as two different genders… A Dominant and a Carrier. It doesn't matter what your base gender is, it matters what's under that." Lambert kept his eyes on Jaskier and the bard continued. "A Dominant for dragons, can pass on seed, you know, fertilize the carrier?" Lambert nods slightly. "A Carrier, obviously, carries the young." Jaskier motions to himself. "I'm a Carrier, ergo… Female."</p><p>Lambert opened and closed his mouth, trying to process what he had just heard. His eyes trailing across Jaskier's body again and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is: "How?"</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes partially but smiled. "I assume you know how men have sex?" Lambert nodded slightly. "Well… MY body is built slightly different, same hole, two… Let's call them tracks, if I'm having sex, that part "opens" and the other "closes"." </p><p>Lambert makes a face, staring at Jaskier and the bard rolled his eyes with more emphasis. "This is why people don't know more than basic biology of a dragon…" </p><p>Lambert held up a finger, pointing at Jaskier. "So… You're telling me… If some guy plowed into you, giving you the time of your life, wasn't careful and, you know," He flicked his hand about. "Inside… Nine months later, poof, baby dragon?" </p><p>Jaskier tilted his head from side to side, looking towards the sky. "Sort of?"<br/>
The bard looked at Lambert and the Witcher gave a low whistle, shaking his head as he got the horse moving again. </p><p>"From what Geralt has told us of you, you'd think you'd have at least thirty kids running about," Jaskier growled and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the trees.</p><p>"Dragons can only have children with their mates, and a dragon mates for life." Lambert looked over his shoulder at Jaskier.</p><p>"Then what about all the casual sexual escapades we've heard about?" Jaskier rolled his eyes.</p><p>"People I've hardly learned their names before taking them to bed, meaningless fucks for mutual benefit. Taking a mate is actually quite serious." Lambert snorts, grinning.</p><p>"This coming from the guy who lets a man blow into his ass," Jaskier growled and gabbed his finger into Lambert's freshly closed wound, making the Witcher cry out and grab onto it. "What the fuck!"</p><p>"Screw you! You just fuck any woman who bats her eyes at you! Just like <i>him</i>!" Jaskier didn't wait, he jumped off the horse and started walking, adjusting his lute strap. Lambert sputtered and watched as the bard passed the horse's pace and just kept going. </p><p>"Fuck…" Lambert makes the horse move faster, matching speed with Jaskier. "Get back up here, buttercup." Jaskier ignored him. "For the love of… Please?</p><p>Jaskier stopped walking, and Lambert pulled the reins to stop the horse, staring down at the bard as he glared at the road. Lambert opened his mouth to talk again but Jaskier's eyes snapped up to him, settling his glare on the Witcher. </p><p>"I'm a virgin." Lambert blinks, not expecting that.</p><p>"Huh?" Because apparently he's just eloquent as a fucking songbird.</p><p>"My ass. In that regard." Jaskier flicked his hand about. "I'm a virgin. No one has "plowed my ass"… I do the plowing." Jaskier folded his arms over his chest and looks away, staring at the ground. Lambert's mouth fell open, staring at the bard and completely at a loss on how to fix this. They remained in silence for a long time before Jaskier finally sighed.</p><p>"Let's get going, shall we?" Lambert nodded dumbly and offered his hand, pulling the bard back onto the horse. The rest of their trip was ridden mostly in silence, Lambert occasionally asking Jaskier if he needed to stop but he kept refusing. Lambert frowned and tightened his hold on the reins as he tried to think of how to fix this. He always knew he said stupid things, but still… He desperately wanted to fix this, he had grown rather fond of the bard and looked forward to every chance they got to meet up, now he was spending an entire winter with him! </p><p>When they arrived at Oxenfurt, Jaskier jumped off of the horse, <i>again</i>, and ran towards the gates as an elderly gentleman came into view from behind a gate, walls surrounding a decently sized house. Jaskier flung himself around the man, smiling wide and giggling like a young boy.</p><p>"Julian! So wonderful to see you again!" The older man cheered before taking a firm hold of the bard's jaw and twisting his head from side to side. "You been eating proper? Getting sleep?" </p><p>Jaskier laughed and swatted the man's hand away, motioning Lambert over as the Witcher dismounted. "Hush, Emerik. I am eating just fine. Lambert, this is Emerik, he keeps my rooms livable and apparently swore an oath to serve me for saving his life some odd years ago." </p><p>The old man cuffed Jaskier over the head, making the bard laugh, and he playfully scowled at the bard before turning his attention to Lambert and smiled. "A Witcher then, eh? He will be wintering with us then?" </p><p>"Yup! He was injured not long ago and will be too sore to travel fast enough to make it to the Witcher's keep in the mountains." Emerik clicked his tongue against his teeth.</p><p>"Sad news, but wonderful as well! A guest for the winter will do good for us all, I think." The old man smiled and tittered away as he headed back inside, Lambert stared at Jaskier as the bard smiled wide an held out a hand.</p><p>"Well, come on, we must get your fine lady settled before finding you a room." Lambert's brow lifted slightly as he walked over, horse reins in hand, and Jaskier grabs his wrist.</p><p>"Weren't you angry at me not that long ago?" Jaskier rolled his eyes, smiling still, and lead Lambert past the gates.</p><p>"I traveled with Geralt for over twenty years, Lambert. I know how to move on from something after the correct amount of stewing." Lambert's brow lifted as he stared at Jaskier, but the bard was oblivious to the Witcher's stare and quickly lead them to the small stables just to the side.</p><p>"I know it's not much, but she will be most comfortable here, I think! And we can let her loose whenever she can't get out. The yard has plenty she can graze on and Emerik will make sure she is properly tended through the days to come." Jaskier smiled at Lambert and the Witcher felt his heart give a hard thump.</p><p>"Thank you, buttercup. Truly." Jaskier waved him off and left Lambert to her his mare settled, running off to find Emerik to discuss plans for the winter and find a suitable room for Lambert. The Witcher took his time unsaddling the mare and brushing her down, he had found some oats that were still good so he poured out a generous amount for her too, by the time he was done and headed inside the manor Jaskier was about ready to head out the door in search for him.</p><p>"Oh! There you are! Come along now, I found the perfect room for your stay." Jaskier smiled widely and Lambert's heart did that funny thump when the bard grabbed his wrist and started to pull him along, dragging him up the steps and into the second level of the house. They walked past four doors before Jaskier came to a stop and dramatically waved towards the fifth in front of them.</p><p>"Here we are!" Jaskier pushed the door open and ushered Lambert inside, the Witcher's mouth dropping open wide as he stared at the lavish furnishing inside, the bed even had a fucking canopy! </p><p>"Are… Are you sure I'm to take this one? It looks rather… Uhmm…" Jaskier frowned as he looked up at Lambert then at the room, looking at everything before looking back.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with it?" Lambert looked at Jaskier and saw that the bard was starting to panic a little if the fluttering of his heart was anything to go by, and quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No, buttercup, nothing is wrong with it. It's just very…" He looked back at the room. "Cozy."</p><p>Jaskier smiled brightly again and looked at the room, shrugging. "I know you Witcher's aren't used to such things… Believe me, this is the tamest room in the house. My room is way worse." Lambert looked at Jaskier almost horrified and the bard waved his hand. "Don't give me that look, I like it when things are comfortable." </p><p>Lambert rolled his eyes but smirked as he got a walkthrough of the room, as it turned out was connected to Jaskier's room if the Witcher had need of anything. It was later in the evening then ideal, but they had found themselves in the dining room with Emerik serving a light supper of soup and bread. Lambert, already halfway through his second helping, broke the easy silence of the room.</p><p>"So… Emerik?" The older man looked over at the Witcher from where he was polishing silverware at the end of the table. "You seem to know quite a bit about the bard." </p><p>Emerik glanced at Jaskier and the bard gave a small nod and reassuring smile so the older man looked back at the Witcher. "If you mean to say I know <i>what</i> he is, then yes. As do the headmasters of the academy." Lambert looked at Jaskier, who was calmly eating his meal. "Every few decades, Master Julian must change his identity so none are the wiser, he fakes his death, waits for about ten years or so, then pops back up claiming to be some long lost child of the previously known name." </p><p>Lambert made a "huh" noise and pointed his spoon at the old man. "And what of you?" The old man tilted his head and Lambert clarified. "Does he find a new caretaker then the time comes?" </p><p>Jaskier choked on his soup and Emerik laughed, the old man shaking his head while the bard tried making his lungs breathe again. "Master Julian has many talents. It just so happens that I am approaching my thousandth name day," He looked at Jaskier. "Isn't that right?" </p><p>Jaskier coughed a couple more times, still not able to talk properly as he takes a glass of water and downs it, giving a thumbs up in acknowledgment. Lambert sucks in a sharp breath.</p><p>"You're one thousand years old?" Emerik nods, smiling, and Lambert looks the man over more closely. Anyone who saw him on the street wouldn't say he's a day over fifty, maybe sixty. "How?"</p><p>"Master Julian has enchanted the land of his property, so long as I remain within the limits my aging slows down a great deal." Lambert looked over at Jaskier.</p><p>"My medallion isn't humming…" Jaskier gives himself a final pat on the chest, smiling.</p><p>"You really think my magic would be detected by a Witcher medallion? Come now, Lambert. If every dragons' talents were so easily detected, we would surely be extinct." Lambert gives a soft hum, looking back at Emerik. "And if you are wondering… Emerik asked to have it this way."</p><p>"I believe the proper term is "grovel", Master Julian." The bard waved him off with a roll of his eyes and a smile. "I begged Julian to let me serve him. He saved my life when I was a lad and no amount of manual labor will be enough to repay that."</p><p>Lambert smiled as he looked at Jaskier again, the bard trying desperately to hide a blush behind his glass of water. Soon, dinner was finished and everyone went to their rooms, and Lambert for once found himself looking forward to this winter.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>A month flew by, then two, the entirety of that time Lambert and Jaskier spent every available moment together. When the bard had lectures, the Witcher groomed the mare, now named Rosey because of Jaskier, or talking with Emerik, or training the best he could with what was on hand. Emerik had even fixed together a training dummy for the Witcher, found some wooden swords for him to use, and overall Lambert found himself content. </p><p>"Master Lambert." The Witcher looked up from sharpening his blades as Emerik approached him. Master Julian is late returning home, would you be so kind as to track him down and see what is holding him?" </p><p>Lambert gave a short nod, tucking his blades away and shoved his boots on. This wasn't the first time Jaskier had been home late, Lambert needing to save him from overbearing students that want their teachers "attention" and Lambert would tease him endlessly for the rest of the night. He had learned that Emerik couldn't go himself about three weeks into winter, that if the man stepped foot out of the lands border his aging would hasten to make up for lost time, Lambert was more then willing to go after learning that.</p><p>Lambert took his time getting to the academy, hands shoved in his pockets and jacket half-open, and peeking at the various vendors and people lined along the road. When he entered the academy, he didn't have to worry about getting stopped like he normally would, the teachers and students now used to his presence there on occasion and they now he comes to pick up Jaskier once in a while. </p><p>Lambert looked in all the places he had typically found Jaskier, the gardens, side halls, sometimes at the entry to the student housing, last place to look was the lecture hall specific to Jaskier. As he approached, he could hear scuffling and a loud protest, something falling to the floor. Lambert walked a little bit faster and rounded into the lecture hall, the sight that met him had his blood boiling.</p><p>Jaskier was pressed against his desk, a slightly larger man with greying hair pressing against him and grinning ferally, Lambert felt a growl crawling its way out of his throat as he stalked into the room, gaining the attention of the two men.</p><p>"L-lambert…" Jaskier's voice was a quiet squeak and the Witcher quickly approached and ripped the disgusting human off of the bard.  </p><p>"What the fuck, freak!" Lambert bared his teeth at the man, positioning himself in front of Jaskier as the bard righted his clothing frantically.</p><p>"Back. Off." Lambert growled at the human.</p><p>"What the hell, Julian!? Why is this freak here!" Jaskier rolled his eyes, gently laying a hand on Lambert's shoulder. </p><p>"I told you to go away, Valdo." Lambert's brow pinched and his lips curled even more.</p><p>"THAT is Valdo?!" He spared a glance at Jaskier and the bard nodded ever so slightly, looking away, and Lambert's attention snapped back to the gross smelling man.</p><p>"Talked about me, have you little bird?" Valdo grinned. "Tell everyone about how I split you open on my big fat c---" Lambert heard enough, stepping into his punch as he nailed Valdo square in the diaphragm. The man went down, choking and gasping for breath while Lambert reached back and grabbed Jaskier's arm and hauled him from the room and down the halls of the academy. </p><p>"Lambert! Hey! S-stop!" Jaskier clung to Lambert's wrist with his free hand, stumbling along behind the Witcher at his quick pace. Lambert didn’t stop until they were behind the walls of the manors yard and all but shoved Jaskier against the gate once it was closed. </p><p>"What the fuck, buttercup?" Lambert hissed, pressing tight to Jaskier as the bard whimpered.</p><p>"L-lambert! Stop it!" The Witcher's lip curled back, grabbing Jaskier's wrists and pinning them above Jaskier's head. </p><p>"You let him rub all over you, his stink is still on you." Lambert's lips curled in disgust as he pressed his nose against Jaskier's neck, growling at the stink of Valdo still there. "How much did you let him rub on you? Huh?" </p><p>Jaskier shook his head quickly, shutting his eyes as one of Lambert's thighs had wormed its way between his legs and now pressed against his crotch, the Witcher now laving at his neck with his tongue. </p><p>"You're a fucking dragon, buttercup, why didn't you make him stop?" Jaskier whimpered as Lambert nipped harshly at his throat, grabbing a fist full of the bard's hair and pulling his head to the side to get better access to his neck. </p><p>"I c-can't just have… People <i>knowing</i>!" Jaskier's voice was a high pitched whine that turned into a moan as Lambert now pressed their bodies so close together he could feel the outline of Lambert's cock pressing against his hip. </p><p>"Hmmm…" Lambert pressed harder against him, now rutting their hips together and panting against Jaskier's neck, keeping the bard's hands pinned with one hand while the other still keeps hold of his hair. He continued like this, listening to Jaskier's moaning and quite "don't stop's", rutting against each other until Jaskier came with a cry and Lambert followed soon after, panting hard against Jaskier's neck as he slowly came back to himself. </p><p>Lambert kept his face pressed into Jaskier's neck, having nipped and licked enough that the smell of the disgusting human was no longer there, and Lambert's heart did that stupid-funny flip that had been happening every time he was even remotely <i>near</i> the bard, even worse when the bard did something for him. Fuck… He was in love with the bard. </p><p>Lambert suddenly pulled back, his eyes flying wide open and he looked at Jaskier. Love. In love? Love, love? Oh fuck. Lambert was stunned enough that he slowly let go of Jaskier's wrists and the bard reached for him, gently calling his name, but the Witcher stumbled a step back. His eyes were wide with panic as they darted from everything except for Jaskier. </p><p>"Fuck." Lambert took another step back, then another.</p><p>"Lambert, stop, just stop. Please, calm down, talk to me." Lambert shook his head. How could the bard be so calm? He just forced himself on him! Just like that disgusting Valdo. He took a few more steps back from Jaskier, staring at the hurt expression that now stained the bards face, then fled. </p><p>He ran to his room, ignoring Jaskier's calling him, and slammed the door shut firmly behind him. Breathing heavily as he ran his hands across his face and into his hair, tugging harshly as he sunk to the floor. </p><p>He was in love with the bard. Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I updated the tags as well... And I wish I could mean it when I apologize for the m!preg that will be in the next chapter... But I'm not. Because all Witcher's deserve to be daddies!</p><p>I took the "biological points" from my other fic "Snakes sometimes travel in groups".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lambert looked up to see a bright cornflower eye staring at him and he smiled wide enough to hurt his cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bahahaha!!! YAY!</p><p>One chapter after this one. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stayed where he was after Lambert had turned heel and ran, his eyes wide and breathing going from labored because of his blissed-out high to a downward spiral of panic. Jaskier had grown fond of Lambert in the short, well short compared to his time with Geralt, and he truly could say that if he thought about his feelings towards the brash Witcher he would say he was starting to love him. </p><p>Jaskier could feel his body temperature dropping, and not in a good way, as he pushes himself off of the gate. Wiping his hand over his face as he works hard on focusing to put one foot in front of the other when he reaches the door to the manor Emerik is standing there looking bewildered.</p><p>"Master Julian! Lambert ran to his room and looked out of sorts, is everything alright?" Jaskier stared at his old friend for a long time before suddenly tears were rolling down his cheeks and a broken sob leaves his throat. Emerik quickly wraps Jaskier in his arms, wincing at the cold coming off his skin. "Come, Julian. Let's get you to your room, yes? All those nice pillows?" </p><p>Jaskier nodded, leaning heavily on Emerik as the two of them worked their way up the stairs and entered the room behind the first door at the top, inside was a plush looking room with a circular bed in the middle, a make shift canopy for the bed with curtains draped along the sides. The bed itself covered with plush pillows of various sizes and shapes with a blanket of soft velvet. The room looked fit for royalty, shiny bobbles spread about, vanities, and bookshelves all over.</p><p>"Come now, Julian. Lay down." Emerik placed Jaskier on the bed, watching as the bard wiggled and wormed around on the bed till he had pushed the pillows around enough to get comfortable. Emerik brushed a hand across Jaskier's cheek, noting the frost that now gathered near his hairline and the old man's eyes narrowed. </p><p>Emerik turned heel as soon as Jaskier closed his eyes to rest and headed for Lambert's room, the old man grabbing his serving tray long the way and when he stood in front of Lambert's door he began banging his fist against the wood.</p><p>"Lambert! Master Lambert!" There was a long silence before the door opened ever so slightly and Emerik took the opportunity to shoulder inside, taking the Witcher off guard, and stepped into the room and looked about before facing the Witcher.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Emerik?" Lambert sighed as he closed the door, turning around to look at the old man but was suddenly smacked over the head by a serving tray. "What the fuck?!" </p><p>"What did you do!?" Emerik glared at Lambert, tray in hand, and held over his head, ready to strike again. </p><p>"Excuse me?!" Emerik bared his teeth.</p><p>"What did you do to Julian!?" Lambert froze in place, looking from Emerik to the side and frowned. "Would you like to learn an interesting fact, Sir Witcher? Since you obviously are as fucking stupid as a fucking drowner!" Lambert growled at Emerik, but the old man made a motion to hit him over the head with the try again and Lambert flinched away. </p><p>"I'm certain he told you that dragons mate for life, an off-handed comment or some other. Know you as I do now, he probably told you because you were being an ass." Lambert looked away. "What he wouldn’t' have told you, is the fact that a dragon can get <i>rejection sickness</i>." </p><p>Lambert looked back at the old man, his brow pinched. "Rejection sickness…?"</p><p>"If a dragon grows close to someone they see as a potential mate, but that person blatantly turns them away, the dragon can get sick. They will wither, refuse food, water, anything to keep them healthy." Lambert's brow pinched. "They <i>die</i>, Lambert!"</p><p>The Witcher's face suddenly went pale, his eyes wide, and he quickly approached Emerik and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Where is he?" </p><p>Emerik scoffed, glaring at the Witcher. "Not till you tell me what the fuck you did!" </p><p>Lambert sighed heavily, his head falling forward. "I… I…" Lambert stumbled over his words, now pulling back to pace back and forth as he stumbled over his words, explaining how he had found Jaskier pressed against his desk with another man pressed on him, that Lambert had dragged him home and then stuttered even worse when he explained how he forced himself on Jaskier. </p><p>Emerik had smacked Lambert with the tray again three times throughout the tale, glaring at the Witcher. Lambert had the decency to look like a whipped dog, head bowed and shoulders slumped.</p><p>"I know! I know… I panicked… I didn’t mean… I…" Emerik watched as Lambert cupped his hands over his face and growled. "I love him… I panicked because I realized I loved him…" </p><p>The old man's brow lifted as he stared at Lambert, a low noise coming from the back of his throat, and he motioned to the side with his chin. "First door in front of the steps. Jaskier's in there, that's his room." </p><p>Lambert stared at Emerik for a moment before turning quickly, stumbling over his feet as he scrambled for the door, almost ripping the door off the hinges as he opened it and ran down the hall. He froze for only a second outside the door to Jaskier's room but a noise from inside made him burst through the door, pausing at the sudden rush of cold air against his face.</p><p>Lambert took in the sight of the room, frowning as some of the furniture was covered in snow. Slowly Lambert approached the bed, a deep frown on his face as he saw Jaskier curled up in a ball in the center of the large bed, skin pale like he'd gotten frostbite and frost-covered his face around his hairline.</p><p>"Buttercup?" Lambert slowly crawled onto the bed, reaching out to touch Jaskier's cheek. The bard didn't move, his eyes closed, and Lambert began to worry. "Jaskier…" </p><p>The bard finally stirred, bright silted cornflower blue eyes settled on Lambert and the Witcher smiled ever so slightly. "Hey, buttercup." </p><p>"Lambert…?" Jaskier sighed and looked away. "What do you want?" </p><p>Lambert frowned and reached over again, brushing his hand over Jaskier's cheek and into his hair, wincing at the frozen crinkling of his hair against his fingers. </p><p>"I'm sorry, buttercup. Truly. I… I realized something that…" Lambert looked away. "It scared me." Jaskier just stared at Lambert, not saying anything. "I am truly sorry, I didn't…"</p><p>Lambert sighed loudly, frustrated with himself for not being better with his words. Sure he could give a jab, but saying something worth meaning? Much harder apparently. Lambert reached over and cupped Jaskier's face between his hands and pulled the bard close to him, crushing their lips together in a hesitant but firm kiss. </p><p>Jaskier's entire body froze, his eyes growing wide, and a small whimper left him as he pulled back to look properly at Lambert. "Why'd…?" </p><p>Lambert smiled shyly, rubbing his thumbs against Jaskier's cheeks and was happy to note that the room temperature was slowly improving. "I love you, buttercup… It… It scares me, and I'm sorry, so sorry." </p><p>Jaskier stares at him for a while, his mouth working around silent words as he tries to process what he just heard. "You… that… but… You ran away!" </p><p>"Because I was scared. I realized just now that I love you, and it terrifies me. I'll not run again. Alright? I promise." Jaskier worried his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down and thinking about Lambert's words. They were silent for a long time, Lambert letting Jaskier work out what he needed in his head when finally the bard looked at the Witcher.</p><p>"You'll not run…?" Lambert nods the affirmative. "You'll… You'll stay?" Another nod. Jaskier looks down, a slow blush rising to his cheeks. "You'll… You'll be mine?" </p><p>Jaskier looked up at Lambert hesitantly and was greeted with a gentle smile and suspiciously glossy eyes, and Lambert gave yet another nod. Jaskier slowly wiggled about till he was on his knees in front of Lambert, chewing his lower lip again. </p><p>"You… Ah… You realize I could have kids with you… right?" Lambert's smile twitched slightly, curiosity filling his gaze.</p><p>"Witcher's are sterile," Lambert spoke quietly but Jaskier rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"My body would adapt, and it's not like you are <i>completely</i> without seed… It's just… minimized, to make impregnating a <i>human</i> impossible." Jaskier stared at Lambert, watching as he worked what was just said through his mind. Slowly, Lambert's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.</p><p>"Kids… We could have kids." It wasn't a question, but Jaskier nodded anyways, and Lambert felt his heart give that stupid flop, a mix of joy and panic surrounding him. "But… W-what if…" Jaskier frowned a little. "What if I'm like my own old man? I'd make a terrible parent, buttercup…" </p><p>Jaskier had the audacity to laugh at him and those eyes Lambert loves so much, slit pupil or not, filled with mirth and joy. "Hardly. Not long ago I watched you stop a kid from crashing into the ground after slipping on ice." Lambert's cheeks colored slightly. "If you were like your old man, you'd have let him fall." Jaskier reached out and placed his hands on either side of Lambert's neck. "You'd be a great dad, Lambert."</p><p>Lambert took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to imagine himself as a dad, absolute terror filled him but there was another feeling, one of contentment, excitement? He opened his eyes again to look at Jaskier, a smile large enough to hurt his cheeks splitting his face.</p><p>"Alright… Yes." Jaskier yipped in joy and pounced on Lambert, throwing his arms around the Witcher and hugging him close as a happy purr like rumble came from the bard. Lambert grunted as he was thrown back against the bed from being pounced, grinning broadly as he wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist and held the bard tight.</p><p>"Are you purring?" The noise sputtered before Jaskier pinched Lambert's sides.</p><p>"Shut up." Lambert laughed and held tightly to Jaskier, gently brushing his nose across the bard's cheek.</p><p>"I truly am sorry, buttercup." Jaskier nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"I know." They laid in silence, comfortably just holding onto one another, and breathing each other's scents. Lambert was overjoyed when the temperature in the room was now normal, no longer having snow littering in various places, his golden gaze drifting along the room before finally settling back on Jaskier and he smirks playfully.</p><p>"So… When do I get to show you the time of your life, buttercup?" Jaskier choked on a laugh, burying his face against Lambert's chest as they both trembled with barely contained giggles.</p><p>"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask? When you can pound my ass?" Lambert shrugs, completely unashamed. </p><p>"Hey, a guy's got needs." Jaskier rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at Lambert as he tilts his head to rest his chin on his chest. </p><p>"Just for that, I'm making you wait until my season." Lambert's brow lifted and head tilted ever so slightly. Jaskier rolls his eyes. "Every creature has a breeding season, darling Witcher. You have to of been taught at least that."</p><p>Lambert opened his mouth to object but his mouth snapped shut with a click. He had been taught, somewhat, every Witcher was. They knew what was passed down from others. Never about a dragon though. </p><p>"When is that?" Jaskier smiled at him, tracing his fingers across Lambert's cheeks. </p><p>"When the snow starts to melt." He watches as he traces small circles across Lambert's skin with his thumbs. "My kind loves the snow, it bothers us little, so we try to enjoy it as much as possible. We breed when he begins to melt so that when it arrives again we can have our young when we are already bunkered down somewhere safe to enjoy the season." </p><p>Lambert smiles at him, leaning into every touch the bard gives, a soft content huff leaving the Witcher as he closes his eyes, turning his head and placing a soft kiss against Jaskier's palm.</p><p>"Another week or so? I can wait for that long." Jaskier gave Lambert a skeptical look, grinning at the Witcher. </p><p>"Can you now?" Lambert grinned broadly.</p><p>"To be with you? I'd wait forever." Jaskier's face turned bright red and Lambert laughed as the bard grabbed a pillow and started to pumble him with it. The both of them dissolving into fits of laughter as a full-on pillow fight ensues.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jaskier notified the academy of his departure as soon as classes for the winter ended not four days after, Lambert refusing to let him go alone in case that ass hole Valdo Marx showed his face. When they returned to the manor, Lambert held Jaskier all day and trapped the bard in, now, their room. Covering the bard in pillows and blankets while smothering him in cuddles.</p><p>Emerik was pleased to see that the two had finally spoken about their feelings and had gotten closer still. He could see Lambert still struggle with his emotions, but that was understandable considering his past, but Emerik was impressed that the Witcher wasn't letting it cloud what he desired with the bard.</p><p>Lambert took notice as to how Emerik had started to collect various foods, the last of the fruits, bread, even a couple wine bottles, eventually, his curiosity got the best of him, since he had been unable to find Jaskier since the bard ran away after breakfast, and he approached the old man when Emerik had put some of the items in a basket, said basket being thrust into the Witcher's hands.</p><p>"The fuck is all this?" Lambert looked at Emerik, the old man smirking.</p><p>"That is for you and Master Julian. His season is starting, you will need fuel." Lambert's eyes widened. "Leave the basket outside the door when it is empty and I shall refill it." </p><p>Lambert gives a hard nod and quickly turns heel and runs up the stairs by twos. He didn't bother knocking at Jaskier's door when he reached it, flinging the offending barrier open wide but froze at the entry as the bard's scent smacked him in the face like a brick wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, growling quietly, and after a moment he opened his eyes and entered the room. </p><p>Lambert set the basket to the side and rushed to the bed when the pillows moved, watching as a white-haired Jaskier with white-blue scales covering his cheeks and decorating various parts of his very naked body.</p><p>"Lambert?" Jaskier reached out to him, his nails sharper than normal, and Lambert quickly took his hand and held it tight. </p><p>"I'm here, buttercup. I'm here." Jaskier whimpered and leaned towards him, pressing himself against the Witcher and rumbles happily as he takes a deep breath. </p><p>"Mate…" Lambert felt himself blush, as much as Witcher's could, and wrapped his arms around Jaskier as the bard shuffled closer and ran his nose across Lambert's neck in a way that made the Witcher shiver. </p><p>"Mate. Your mate?" Lambert teased and Jaskier let out a quiet whimpering growl and gently nipped at Lambert's neck.</p><p>"Mine… Mine." Jaskier tilted his head, peeking up at the Witcher and whined. "Yours?"</p><p>Lambert smiles wide as he looks at Jaskier, the bard pouting up at the Witcher from his perch on his shoulder and Lambert didn't know he could love the man anymore.</p><p>"Mine." Jaskier smiled so wide it looked like it hurt and Lambert chuckle as he took hold of the bard's jaw and pulled him up to press their lips together and Jaskier melted into the kiss, a soft content whine leaving him as he wraps his arms around Lambert's shoulders and hugging him tightly. </p><p>Lambert smiled against his lips before rolling them over and pressing the bard into the mattress, never breaking contact from his lips, and slots himself between Jaskier's legs. Lambert continued to kiss him, eventually coaxing Jaskier to open his mouth and licked his way inside as the bard moaned and wrapped his legs around Lambert's waist. </p><p>Lambert kept kissing him, holding him close and slowly grinds their hips together. Jaskier moans into Lambert's mouth and grips at his shoulders, his hips bucking up into the grinding, and Lambert growled into the kiss. Jaskier pulled back to breathe, his head falling back as he gasped loudly and panted to get his breath back while Lambert chuckled and dipped down, biting at Jaskier's neck now and the bard mewls. </p><p>Lambert bites harder against Jaskier's neck, resulting in the bard clawing at his shirt as he tried to pull it off, successfully ripping the back to shreds as he continues to grip and pull with his sharp nails, pausing only slightly when the sharp tang of blood fills the air and Jaskier whimpers but Lambert responds by biting his neck hard again.</p><p>"Buttercup." Lambert leans up, biting Jaskier's neck again and kissing up till he could place a gentle peck to his lips. "It's fine, alright? I'm not going to break."</p><p>Jaskier hesitated for a second, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, and Lambert smiled down at him as he gripped the bard's hips and ground against them. Jaskier whimpered against the friction against his fattening cock, the thick outline of Lambert's dick trapped in his pants rubbing deliciously together. </p><p>Lambert's hands trailed down, grabbing the globes of the man's ass and gripping hard before starting to gently massage that perfect ass, groaning as he ran his nose across Jaskier's neck before licking into the bard's mouth once again in a deep kiss. Jaskier moaned with every move and leaned into every touch, digging his nails into Lambert's back once again and caused the Witcher to growl into the kiss and grind their hips together harder.</p><p>Jaskier pulled back, gasping for breath "La-Lambert! F-fuck me. Please!" </p><p>Lambert groaned, licking his lips and staring down at the bard. "You sure, buttercup? Really sure?"</p><p>Jaskier groaned and glared at Lambert, scrunching his nose as he held a hand in front of Lambert's view and crocked his finger and motioned for the Witcher to come closer. Lambert did, of course, and Jaskier quickly sat up and suck his now very sharp teeth into the Witcher's neck and Lambert growled out loudly as his nails dug into Jaskier's ass cheeks. When the bard pulled back, he smiled up at Lambert and licked trace amounts of blood from his lip and let out a small giggle.</p><p>"Now I marked you… Now you are truly mine… Mine." Jaskier leaned up and licked Lambert's lips, the Witcher growling. "Lambert, mate, fuck me." </p><p>Lambert's lips pulled back into a snarl, gripping Jaskier's hips tightly and flipping the bard around onto his belly, earning a boyish squeal from the action, and grinned as he pushed Jaskier into the mattress and ground his hips against that perfect ass while keeping a firm grip around Jaskier's shoulders. </p><p>"This what you want then? Have my cock shoved so hard into you, to make you scream?" Lambert growled in Jaskier's ear and the bard kneed.</p><p>"Please, please!" Lambert grinned, biting Jaskier's ear as he reached behind the bard and palmed at his cheeks before spreading them and teasing his index finger against the bard's hole. Jaskier yipped at the feeling, blushing as Lambert chuckled in his ear, wiggling his hips subtly to adjust better as Lambert starts to wiggle the digit and start stretching the hole. Soon he was adding a second finger, making the bard moan at the change in pressure, scissoring his fingers to open the man's hole better, and soon enough Lambert was adding a third then a fourth finger. </p><p>The Witcher had bitten and nibbled his way across Jaskier's neck and shoulders, tracing his tongue over the visible scales, and grinned when Jaskier whimpered rather loudly when he pulled his fingers away. Lambert didn’t have the patients to remove his clothing properly, moving in a rush to open the ties of his trousers and press his achingly hard cock against the cleft of Jaskier's ass and grind down against the soft skin. </p><p>"Lambert! Lambert! Fuck me already!" The Witcher chuckled darkly, biting hard on Jaskier's neck and making the man cry out. </p><p>"Patients, my buttercup. Soon." Jaskier whimpered and whined as he shifted back and tried to press Lambert's cock inside of him, but the Witcher kept pulling back and just continued to tease him. This went on for what felt like forever and Jaskier had had enough, quickly flipping around and grabbing Lambert by the shoulders and using the strength that Lambert didn't know he had and flipped them to that Lambert was flat on his back and Jaskier was straddling his waist. </p><p>"Heh, had enough, buttercup?" Jaskier hissed at him and smirked as he reached back and grabbed Lambert's cock, helping to guide it to his hole as Lambert reaches up and grips the bard's hips.</p><p>"Fuck you, dearest heart, I want you inside me. Now." Jaskier growled and slowly sunk down on the Witcher's cock, the stretch prep was not nearly enough. Lambert was large, larger than average, and Jaskier whimpered lightly as Lambert gripped his hips tighter to still the bard as soon as he had bottomed out. </p><p>Jaskier's body was vibrating, a combination of pain and pleasure running through him, and he placed his hands against Lambert's chest for leverage and balance. Lambert stared up at him with worry in his eyes and Jaskier just smiled at him. </p><p>Jaskier waited a couple of moments before experimentally rolling his hips, Lambert's grip tightening around his hips briefly before smoothing out and gently rubbing against the skin and scales on Jaskier's body. The bard smiled down at him and continued to roll and shift his hips, getting used to the stretch and fullness. </p><p>Soon, Jaskier had a steady pace, Lambert keeping his hands on Jaskier's hips to keep him steady and just have something to hold onto. Lambert loved the view, Jaskier bouncing along his cock, pace slowly quickening, with his head tilted back in pleasure as his breath came out in sweet little moans and pants, whimpering when Lambert slowed the pace and held the bard still until he was smacking the Witcher's chest and let to resume the pace.</p><p>After a few moments, Lambert could tell that Jaskier's legs were getting sore from not being used to this new way of intimacy and the Witcher grinned as hos grip tightened on Jaskier's hips and lifts one foot to push from the mattress and flip them around. Jaskier yelps in surprise as Lambert now looms over him, his eyes wide, and Lambert grins more as he leans in and mouths at Jaskier's neck, a sudden question popping into his head.</p><p>"Buttercup… What would happen… If I bite you?" Lambert bit playfully at his neck, the same place where Jaskier had bitten him at the meat where his neck met his shoulder, and Jaskier <i>moaned</i>. </p><p>"Please, please, please!" Jaskier's hips pressed up into Lambert's, causing the Witcher to moan against the bard's neck. </p><p>"What would happen?" Lambert smiled playfully and licks a stripe along Jaskier's neck, the bard moaning loudly.</p><p>"I-it… It marks me a-as yours. E-every dragon w-would know I'm yours." Lambert hummed in thought, lazily thrusting into Jaskier's sweet body.</p><p>"Is that why you bit me?" Jaskier nodded rapidly. "Marking me as yours for everyone to see?" Jaskier kept nodded, his body arching and pressing into every inch of Lambert he could reach. Lambert growled as wrapped his arms around Jaskier's shoulders, hugging him close as his fingers tangled into the bard's hair as his legs wrapped around the Witcher's hips, and started to move faster, harder, pounding into Jaskier's body. Both men moaning as they leaned into every touch and thrust while Lambert continued to mouth at Jaskier's neck, pressing the leaner man into the mattress below them.</p><p>Lambert could feel Jaskier getting closer to that edge with the way his body was tightening around him, clawing at his back and clinging tightly with his legs, while Lambert pounded into him. A slur of curses and Lambert's name leaving the bards lips that only pushed Lambert closer, faster, growling against Jaskier's neck as he bit down on the meat of the bard's neck hard enough to break the skin as he pushed himself as far into his mate as he could get as he fell over that cliff. </p><p>Jaskier crying out and back arching as h too fell over that cliff, decorating his chest with white spurts as he could <i>feel</i> Lambert paint his inside, filling him so full he felt he would burst.</p><p>Lambert pressed his cheek against the side of Jaskier's forehead, panting harshly as he held him close. Both men basking in their high and gaining their breath as they pressed close together. After a moment, Jaskier had regained himself just enough to look about and when his eyes trailed down, feet gently massaging Lambert's thigh, he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.</p><p>"Still in your pants?" Lambert huffed a laugh, pulling back just enough to grin at Jaskier.</p><p>"Shut up, bard." They both fell into laughter that paused as Lambert pulled out of Jaskier and he could feel the spent oozing out of him and he grimaced.</p><p>"Ew." Lambert chuckled, looking down and admiring the view of his seed leaking out of the bard. </p><p>"Shall I get us a bath?" Jaskier nodded rapidly, and Lambert chuckled as he bent over and shared a sweet, lazy, kiss before leaning back and slipping off the bed to go see about that bath.</p><p>"Hey, Lambert?" The Witcher paused at the door, looking back at Jaskier on the bed. "I love you." </p><p>Lambert felt the heat in his cheeks, his eyes darting to the floor for a second before giving Jaskier a large smile.</p><p>"I love you too." Jaskier giggled and pressed his face into a pillow as Lambert left to go see about that bath.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Jaskier's season lasted four days and then life returned to normal. Well. Normal ish. Lambert moved into Jaskier's room while the bard was practically glued to the Witcher's side, sitting in his lap whenever the chance arose. Soon the snow melted enough were Lambert could safely head back on the trail, Jaskier of course followed him. </p><p>They were on the math for a month when Jaskier started getting sick on the side of the road, Lambert had grown concerned when the bard wasn't able to keep anything down for a week straight, but when the words "It's normal when pregnant." Lambert completely froze before sweeping the bard into his arms and hugging him tightly. </p><p>Lambert then spent the next four hours with his bard, under, over, against a tree, anyway he could possibly think of that didn't hurt the bard and when he was done wrecking his mate, Lambert tried to listen closely as he laid with his head close to Jaskier's lower belly, trying to hear the beating of a heart. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>When Jaskier began to show, just enough to make his doublet tight around the middle like he had eaten a hefty meal, they turned back to head to Oxenfurt. Lambert had been sending letters, in secret, to a sorceress he heard rumors about being in the Oxenfurt area after listening to Jaskier speak about wanting to live at the coast eventually. Lambert didn't see why he couldn't make that happen for his mate. </p><p>He worked with the sorceress through letter, securing a property and giving most of the coin he earned while asking Jaskier to partake in a "joint investment" and pooling their coin. Soon he had word that the property was theirs. The cottage was two floors with a small hut attached where Emerik could eventually join them. </p><p>Lambert felt weird keeping it from Jaskier, but he knew it would be worth it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When they finally returned to Oxenfurt and the manor, Emerik was standing guard in front of the gate, blocking the path of a woman with fiery-red hair tied back in a bun and clad in a bright golden gown. Jaskier looked between the both of them then at Lambert.</p><p>"Who the hell is that?" Lambert smiled at Jaskier and chuckled as he took Jaskier's hand and pulled him along.</p><p>"Merigold! Lovely for you to come." The woman turned at his voice and smiled sweetly, looking over Lambert then to Jaskier who was half-hidden behind the Witcher, arm crossed over his belly protectively. </p><p>"Lambert." Jaskier peeked up at Lambert then back at the woman, inching further behind the Witcher when she locked eyes with him. "And you must be Jaskier. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. My name is Triss Merigold, and I will be helping you relocate." </p><p>Jaskier frowned some, stepping out from behind Lambert and staring up at the Witcher. "Relocate? What's she talking about?" </p><p>Lambert chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around Jaskier's back and holds him close. "I… ah. I may have been talking with Merigold for the past couple of months…" Lambert smiled at Jaskier. "Remember that investment I asked you to join in on?" Jaskier nodded. "It… Wasn't so much an investment as a going half on a property. At the coast." </p><p>Jaskier stared wide-eyed at Lambert for a long time, long enough for Lambert to start worrying before Jaskier squealed, <i>squealed</i>, and threw his arms around Lambert's shoulders and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"Lambert!" Jaskier pulled back and slapped his shoulder. "Screw you for keeping a secret! But… Fuck… I love you." </p><p>Lambert blushed right red as Triss giggled behind them, the Witcher rolling his eyes as he hugged Jaskier as tight as he dared and kisses his mate square on the mouth before walking closer to the pair at the gates. Emerik smiled at Jaskier, when the bard walked into the old man's open arms and hugged close, the bard's belly big enough that it could barely be covered by his doublet. </p><p>"I have to admit," Jaskier looked at Triss when the woman spoke. "When Lambert mentioned you in his letters, I never imagined you’d actually be real, let alone as beautiful." </p><p>Jaskier blushed bright red and hid his face in Emerik's shoulder. "Hey, stop hitting on my mate, Merigold." </p><p>The sorceress made a "tsk" noise and flicked her hand at Lambert, grinning, and with Jaskier's welcome, they all entered the manor. Later that evening, they all gathered around the table to make plans while settled in for dinner. </p><p>It was decided that they would move as soon as possible, pack the essentials he would need right away to be comfortable and Triss would teleport him and Lambert to the property. Jaskier would gather his strength after and spell the land there as he did with the manor so that Emerik would be able to live there with them with no worry while Lambert and Triss moved everything else that the bard desired to have at the cabin. </p><p>That very next morning, Jaskier spent it packing most of his nest with the promise that a bed of the same make waited for them. When he was finished, Triss had opened a portal and sent Jaskier through with Lambert, the Witcher given a xenovox to let Triss know when they were ready for her to bring Emerik. </p><p>The couple didn't call until two days later, the first because Jaskier had taken Lambert and christened every room in the house (and cleaned after, obviously) while the second day Jaskier spent sleeping to get his strength. It took three weeks total for them to get everything to the cabin, another two to get everything organized, Jaskier staying indoors mostly due to the size of his stomach and not wanting people to be too nosey. </p><p>Triss had explained to the villagers that Jaskier was subject to a spell, one that gave him fertility, and while the villagers were nervous about it at first when they began to talk with Jaskeir on the rare occasion he came out of the house they all fell in love with him. Lambert rolled his eyes because of course, they would love Jaskier, who wouldn't? </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Winter was coming just around the corner, and while Lambert felt a pang of sadness for not going to Kear Morhen for the season he couldn't help but not regret it as he stared down at the baby girl sleeping in his arms then over to his sleeping mate as the bard turned dragon (downsized to fit on the bed) curled around two other wiggling forms.</p><p>Lambert smiled widely as he walked over and sat down in the crook of Jaskier's tail, resting his back against the dragon's thigh, and placed the baby with her siblings. He watched as they all slept, smiling happily to himself as he rested his head against Jaskier's leg.</p><p>He felt guilty for it, but he was glad that Geralt was stupid to send the bard away, glad that Lambert found him. He loved the man, bard, dragon, it didn't matter, he loved Jaskier with all of his being. </p><p>Lambert reached over and gently placed his hand on top of a wiggling belly and gently rubbed, settling the little one down. Lambert looked up to see a bright cornflower eye staring at him and he smiled wide enough to hurt his cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Closer to the end I ended up doing some time skips... I hope they make sense @_@</p><p>Next Chapter: Big brother Eskel doesn't believe what everyone at Kear Morhen is spouting about the missing Lambert!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Squeals* we're at the end!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eskel went to Kear Morhen for winter, two things caught his attention. One: Geralt had a child and that violet-eyed sorceress with him. Two: Lambert was no-where to be found.</p><p>Vesemir had guessed that the youngest wolf had gotten himself into trouble and just could make it up the pass in time, which was completely likely, it's happened to them before. That just meant Lambert would show up next winter, a reassurance that the man wasn't dead.</p><p>Eskel found the winter tedious without his youngest brother, sure he was occupied with helping train Geralt's child surprise, but it still just wasn't the same. Soon the snows melted and Eskel and Geralt set on the path again, the child surprise, Ciri as she liked to be called, went with Yennefer to train more how to control her powers.</p><p>Eskel tried catching word of Lambert while on the path, his worry growing more and more when he came up with nothing. Town after town it was the same thing, no other Witcher, no sign of the brash Witcher, and no one cared to give Eskel enough time of day to tell him anymore.</p><p>When the ground was covered in frost again, Eskel reluctantly headed back for Kear Morhen, hoping Lambert would be there. </p><p>He wasn't.</p><p>That winter was a quiet one, Vesemir, and Geralt resigning themselves to the fact that Lambert was dead while Eskel refused.</p><p>"Shut up!" Eskel screamed one night when Vesemir began talking at dinner about having some sort of ceremony for the young Witcher. Everyone stared at him in shock for the outburst.</p><p>"Eskel…" Geralt tried, but his brother shook his head and slammed his hands on the table.</p><p>"No! He's younger than all of us! There is no way he got too slow for something to get him!" Eskel shut his eyes tightly. "So just shut up!!"</p><p>Vesemir frowned as he watched his pup throw himself from his seat and forgo dinner, stalking up to his room. The next morning Vesemir made a deal with Eskel, the man got one more year of searching for Lambert, one more winter, but if the youngest didn't show his face by then than Eskel must accept the inevitable. Eskel hated it but he agreed and as soon as the snow was melted enough he saddled up Scorpion and left the keep. </p><p>There were so few left of The Witcher's, the school of the wolf developing a pack mentality with those remaining, and Eskel would be damned if he waisted any more time in the keep when he could be searching for his brother.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lambert loved his family, as the snows melted he watched as three little bodies wiggled their way across the remaining snow, squealing in delight. Lambert chuckled, walking over to them and picking up one of his daughters to gently rub her red nose.</p><p>"Lambert, stop worrying." The Witcher looked up to see Jaskier standing at the door, a fond exasperated smile on his face, and the Witcher turned sheepish.</p><p>"She looks cold…" Jaskier rolled his eyes and walked into the yard, plucking the girl from Lambert's arms and putting her back down with her siblings before wrapping his arms across Lambert's shoulders and giving his cheek a soft kiss.</p><p>"She's fine, love. She's part of a dragon type that loves the cold and is unbothered by it. Alright?" Jaskier giggled as Lambert sighed heavily, completely put out, and smiles as he gently nuzzles against Lambert's neck. The Witcher suddenly pulled back.</p><p>"Oh. I have something for you." Jaskier tilted his head some as he watched Lambert rush into the house, wincing as a few things crashing echoed threw the windows. After a few minutes of listening to the fumbling, Lambert came back out with his hands behind his back. </p><p>"Okay… Close your eyes." Jaskier's brow lifted and Lambert rolled his eyes. "Please?" </p><p>Jaskier smiled and shook his head, sighing as he closed his eyes. Lambert reached out with one hand and gripped Jaskier's wrist, leading the bard's hand to wait in front of his body, then repeated with the other, then placed a pot into one of his palms while leading the other to close around it securely.</p><p>"Okay… Okay… Open." Jaskier's eyes opened slowly, staring at Lambert for a second before his eyes lowered and he sucked in a sharp breath in surprise. Staring back at him was an orchid flower, the middle of the delicate petals a blue so bright it was almost blinding that slowly bled out and darkened into a rich purple hue. The plant itself had five flowers, but it looked like it was to bloom more soon. Jaskier's eyes darted back to Lambert and the Witcher was rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I had Triss enchant it a little… Not the color, that's a natural thing… But… She made it so the plant will always be able to bloom, no matter the season." Jaskier smiled widely and leaned over the blooms to plant a sweet kiss against Lambert's lips, making the Witcher blush. </p><p>"Thank you, love. It's beautiful." Lambert smiled and gently nuzzled his face into Jaskier's neck, their attention suddenly turning as one of the babies cried out. They looked up just in time to see that one of the babes had taken snow and shoved it in the face of their sibling. Their parents smiled fondly and rolled their eyes.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Eskel found himself near the coast six months after leaving Kear Morhen, stopping in towns long enough to get a contract, get paid, get food, maybe sleep, then leave again. Eskel felt like he wanted to just curl up in a ball somewhere and sleep for years, but his need to know what happened to Lambert made it impossible to find a good night's rest. </p><p>This new town he ran into was weird. People were openly <i>smiling</i> at him and greeting him like it was completely normal for a Witcher, a child from a nearby store owner even ran over to him and offered an apple. <i>No charge</i> and it wasn't even half rotten, but <i>fresh and ripe</i>.</p><p>Eskel was beginning to think this town was cursed or something. </p><p>Eskel was even wrestled into relaxing for an hour so that the stable boy could groom Scorpion! Free of charge! Eskel was now seated at a random bench in the middle of the town square, staring dumbly at nothing. Seriously, what was wrong with these people? </p><p>Eskel ran his hands over his face, sighing loudly, and rubbed harshly a couple of times before leaning back on the bench and looked about. It was a quaint little town, full of fisherman and tailors, the odd baker and maybe a smithy too. It looked clean and stable and Eskel began wondering if they've had any monster issues. He may as well get paid while he's here. </p><p>Eskel stood from his seat and wandered over to the notice board, peeking at all the papers there, and to his utter shock, there was <i>nothing</i> monster related. He'd had enough. Grabbing the attention of the first person he found, Eskel walked up to a young girl barely in her teens.</p><p>"'Ello mister Witcher!" Eskel smiled despite himself at such a warm greeting.</p><p>"Good afternoon, little miss. I was wondering, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically and Eskel smiled more. </p><p>"Do you know if there are any monsters around?" The girl tilted her head some.</p><p>"Nooooo~, there use to be a lot, though." She nods as if that explained everything. </p><p>"How come they're not around anymore?" Eskel's brow lifted slightly as the girl shook his head and laughed.</p><p>"Silly! The other Witcher man gets rid of them!" Eskel's jaw slackened.</p><p>"Other Witcher?" The girl nods a lot.</p><p>"Mhmm~. He's super nice that one! Let me play with his babies sometimes. Their so small and so cute!" The little girl bubbled and Eskel smiled. Babies must mean some sort of animal perhaps, or maybe dolls? But that would be super weird for a Witcher. </p><p>"Could you… Could you tell me where I could find this Witcher?" The little girl went from being super bubbly to suspicious, looking Eskel up and down a couple of times before scowling at him.</p><p>"Why?" Eskel frowned.</p><p>"I'm looking for my brother. He has been missing for almost two years. I…" Eskel looked at the ground. "I need to know what happened to him…"</p><p>When Eskel looked at the girl again, she was frowning now with tears in her eyes and nodded quickly as she pointed over Eskel's shoulder.</p><p>"It's shopping day today, last I saw he was headed to the store with all the clothes in the window." Eskel gave a small smile to her and thanked her for her help before he could stop himself he placed his hand on top of her head and gently ruffled her hair which earned him a heartfelt giggle and beaming smile. </p><p>Eskel turned heel and went to find the tailor, walking slowly so he could peek into every window he passes, first a bakery, then a flower shop, a couple of shops of miscellaneous trinkets. Before Eskel even found the tailor, he could smell him before he saw him, a large smile forming on his lips as he quickly rounded a corner but then froze, his smile falling as complete confusion covers his features. </p><p>There was a man with his back to Eskel, dressed in a <i>white</i> shirt and tan breaches, there were twin swords attached to his belt instead of his back, and there was a bundle of bright pink fabric wrapped around his back that crisscrossed with a deep blue. He smelt like Lambert, but his demeanor was completely different, more relaxed looking, calm, not the same prickly little brother he was used too. Eskel felt his heart dropping to his gut, this wasn't his brother, but before he could turn to leave the door of the tailor burst open and a bubbly young man came running out.</p><p>"Lambert!" Eskels' head whipped around so fast there was almost a crack. "The owner's wife made these! Aren't they just adorable?!"</p><p>Eskel watched as this bubbly… <i>human</i> fluttered about the man he called "Lambert" and said man turned enough were Eskel could see his face and Eskel almost dropped to his knees. Lambert had his arms folded over his chest, a darker pink bundle resting in them, as he peered at whatever the bubbly man was so excited about, and Lambert laughed. <i>LAUGHED.</i></p><p>"Don't you think we have enough?" Lambert asked and the man gasped, offended.</p><p>"There can never be enough!" Lambert laughed again and suddenly the wind changed and Lambert went ramrod straight, his eyes turning to land directly on Eskel. They both stared at one another for a long time before Eskel finally let out a choked noise and ran to him, he tried to gather Lambert in his arms but the other Witcher took a step back and Eskel stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>"Sorry, Esk… Uhm, just a sec." Lambert looked at the smaller man, a small smile on his lips as he stepped closer to Lambert and took the bundle of blanket from his arms. Once it was safe in new arms, Lambert opened his arms to Eskel. "Gentle. No squeezing." </p><p>Eskel was confused at the order but didn't think to question it right then, he just needed to have Lambert in his arms. Stepping close, Eskel wrapped his arms around Lambert and a long-suffering whine left him as he buried his nose against Lambert's neck and just continued to take deep breaths. </p><p>Lambert's hands were gently rubbing and patting at Eskel's back, a small smile on his face as he looked at Jaskier, the dragon smiling sweetly at the two of them. Soon enough, Lambert felt movement on his back and he gently tapped Eskel's shoulder to make the other Witcher take a step back.</p><p>"You big baby. Gotten soft since I last saw you?" Eskel growled playfully and punched Lambert's shoulder, making the younger Witcher snicker. </p><p>"Shut up. I don't think you get the right to tease me after what you did." Lambert gave Eskel a look, brow lifted, as he motioned to Jaskier to give the blanket back and tilted his head over his shoulder towards his back and the man moved without complaint.</p><p>"What I did? What did I do?" Lambert took the bundle and bent back ever so slightly as the man behind him fiddled with the fabric there. </p><p>"You haven't been home! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Lambert's eyebrows shoot up into his hair and he looks over his shoulder at Jaskier, a small frown on his lips. </p><p>"I told you to send word." Jaskier comments as he focuses' on his task. Lambert snorts.</p><p>"Pardon me for being busy, love." Eskel chokes on his saliva.</p><p>"Love?! What the hell have you been up too, Lambert!?" Eskel's voice rose an octave, making Lambert wince as suddenly there was a shrill cry coming from his arms.</p><p>"Fuck… Thank you, Eskel. She had just fallen asleep too." Lambert sighed and looked at Jaskier, the bard smiling sympathetically as he rounded the Witcher and took the bundle from him and Eskel stared on in complete confusion. </p><p>"Lambert, seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Lambert sighed as he helped Jaskier remove the blankets from something inside and Eskel felt his breath catch in his throat when Lambert lifted a small baby from the bundle. </p><p>"Shhh, baby. I know, uncle Eskel was loud, wasn't he?" Lambert held the baby against his chest and helped the baby wiggle her face into his neck, snuffling past hiccups and tears, slowly calming. Eskel then looked at Lambert fully, his eyes growing wide as he could see little heads covered with tuffs of hair peeking over his shoulder woken by the commotion. Eskel opened his mouth to speak again, but the man Eskel didn't know stepped in front of him.</p><p>"Talk calmly. Make my children cry with your loudness and I will hurt you." Eskel's mouth shut with an audible click and Lambert snorted, grinning at his brother as he gently bounced his body side to side. </p><p>"I'm sorry, back up… "Uncle Eskel"?" Eskel looked at his brother and Lambert smirked, every bit of proud papa <i>oozing</i> out of every orifice.</p><p>"Eskel," Lambert dipped his head to Jaskier. "This is Julian or better known as Jaskier, Geralt's ex-bard." Eskel's mouth fell open. "Buttercup here is now mine. My mate, my love, my heart." Jaskier blushed a bright red. "And these," Lambert bounced so that the heads peeking over his shoulder squealed and sat up in their slings on his back while maneuvering the little one in his arms. "Are our kids. Lilia," Lambert motioned to the baby in his arms." Jola, "He tipped his head to the pink slung baby. "and Vesemir." Lambert's head tipped to the blue slung baby.</p><p>Eskel's mouth opened and closed, trying to form words, but all that came out was a lame squeaked, "What?"</p><p>Jaskier smiled as he looked at Lambert. "I think you broke your brother, love."</p><p>Lambert shrugged and scoffed. "He'll get over it. Come, we should get these ones home before I become a personal acrobatics tool in public." </p><p>Jaskier laughed and took Lilia from Lambert, patting her little rump as he hoisted her to his neck and held her securely, and the pair of them walked past Eskel who was still trying to form words. After a beat, Eskel snapped out of it enough to turn and follow the pair, watching them flirt and tease each other, Lambert's arm slung protectively around Jaskier's lower back.</p><p>Eskel watched in awe, taking note that they turned into the yard of a cottage he had passed on his way into town, and stared as Lambert smiled wide at an old human male and let the man help remove the babes from his back. Jaskier disappeared inside with the old man and the babes while Lambert turned and looked at his brother with a knowing grin.</p><p>"Are you going to come in? Or are you going to just stare?" Eskel moved forward unconsciously, stumbling into the house. He watched as Lambert removed his blades and leaned them close to the door, motioning for his brother to follow suit. Eskel did, albeit dumbly, and turned to see Lambert taking a bright redhaired boy from Jaskier and throw him in the air, the babe giggling loudly in delight, before catching him again and turning him to a section of the floor covered in plush soft blankets where the babe began wiggling about in the softness.</p><p>"Lambert…" Eskel spoke quietly, now eyeing Jaskier suspiciously. "You know that men can't have children, right?" </p><p>Lambert rolled his eyes, clicking a dismissive hand towards Eskel. "No, brother, I always believed men secretly crap out children when no one's looking." Jaskier's hands flew to his mouth to cover his laugh and Lambert chuckled at Eskel's unamused expression. Lambert rolled his eyes and gave a questioning look to Jaskier and the bard gave a small nod, the Witcher turned back to his brother.</p><p>"Jaskier is a carrier dragon, Esk. Meaning that he can have children." One moment Eskel was standing, the next he was suddenly in a chair that magically appeared behind him, looking over Eskel could see the gentle smile of the same elderly man that greeted them outside. Eskel looked back at the couple. </p><p>"A dragon…" Lambert nods. "Who had… Witcher children…?" Jaskier nods. "Even though Witcher's are sterile?" Jaskier giggled.</p><p>"If a dragon takes on a mate, their body adjusts to said mate, and besides it's not like you are completely without fertility. It was just lowered enough that a <i>human</i> can't get pregnant." Eskel stared at Jaskier as the bard spoke, his mouth hanging open, then he turned back to Lambert. </p><p>"And these babies… their yours." That same proud papa ooze was back and Lambert nodded with a smug smile. "I'm an uncle?" Lambert nodded again. "I'm an uncle… And you named your son after Vesemir?" </p><p>Lambert scoffed. "I was going to name one of the girls after him, but Jaskier smacked me with his tail."</p><p>Jaskier laughed and shook his head and Eskel stared dumbly for a moment longer before jumping to his feet and tackled Lambert to the floor. The words "You're so dead" leaving him as the Witcher's now wrestled in the middle of the floor, Jaskier had to jump away from the fray when they got too close and laughed as the pile turned into a hug fest, both Witcher's faces pressed tightly to the neck of the other and just breathing in the scent of family for a long time. </p><p>It was only when Lilia bubbled and smacked Eskel's head that they separated, Lambert grinning as his daughter and her lips turned into an unhappy frown at Eskel then babbled some nonsense as she pointed at her daddy then at Eskel and frowned harder. Lambert laughed and shoved Eskel off of him.</p><p>"It's ok, baby. Papa was just playing, that's papa's brother?" Lambert rolled over as he spoke, swooping Lilia off the floor and hugged her close, the little girl staring at him with wide eyes as Lambert pointed at Eskel. "Papa's brother. Like Vesemir is your brother." </p><p>Lilia's whole face lit up in understanding, bubbling happily once again as she smiled at Eskel and reached for him. Lambert grinned as Eskel looked completely petrified. </p><p>"Sit down, Esk. She wants to know you." Eskel's brow pinched.</p><p>"And why do I need to sit for that?" Lambert laughed.</p><p>"Because it makes you feel better about the idea of hurting them." Eskel's brow pinched harder and Jaskier smiled as he guided Eskel to a crisscross sit on the floor.</p><p>"Lambert had to sit like this for the first few weeks, too. He was so scared he would drop Jola, little thing was so wiggly." Jaskier said, smiling at the scarred Witcher, taking Lilia from Lambert's arms and placed the little girl in her uncle's lap.</p><p>Lilia stared up at Eskel for the longest time until she decided to reach up and place both hands on his cheeks and smoosh them together, Lambert covered his mouth with his hand to keep the grin under control, but Jaskier full-on laughed and smiled widely.</p><p>"She wants you to smile, dear Eskel." Eskel's brow pinched as he looked at the girl, supporting her little hips as she stood in his lap and mushed his cheeks about before an uncontrollable smile broke out on his face that makes Lilia squeal in delight and clap her hands together. Lambert finally laughed then, leaning over slightly as he did so, and Eskel rolled his eyes good-naturedly. </p><p>"Lambert…" Eskel looked at his brother while keeping Lilia supported in his lap. "Why didn't you come home?" </p><p>Lambert made a soft "ah" noise and looked at Jaskier, the bard frowning slightly as he looked towards Lambert with a sad look in his eyes. "Well… The previous winter I was almost made into Basilisk chow, Jaskier saved me. It's how I learned he was a dragon, didn't know before then." Lambert sighed, looking down. "The second winter, I didn't want to leave Jaskier alone with the pups. He gave birth well within the time that I could have gone and wintered with everyone, but I didn't want to leave."</p><p>Eskel frowned, staring at his brother. "Why not bring them with you?" </p><p>Lambert clicked his tongue on the back of his teeth. "Remember I said Jaskier is Geralt's "ex-bard"?" Eskel nods. "Geralt said some pretty nasty shit to Jaskier, Eskel." </p><p>Eskel frowned as he looked back to Jaskier who was now bouncing Jola on his hip, his eyes unfocused and staring at nothing. "He was out of sorts when he showed for winter that year. Came with his child surprise and that violate eyed sorceress chick." Jaskier snorted a humorless laugh and Eskel frowned.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" Eskel looked between Lambert and Jaskier as the other Witcher went over to Jaskier and wrapped him up in his arms, smooshing Jola between them and caused the girl to giggle, and Lambert whispered to him for a couple of moments before the bard nodded some and smiled tiredly at Lambert who placed a loving kiss on Jaskier's lips. </p><p>"Geralt referred to Jaskier as the bane of his existence, in a sense. Called his a "shit shoveler" and desired for life to grant him the blessing of removing Jaskier from his hands." Lambert looked over at Eskel, frowning deeply. "I don't know the man who could speak such words, do you?"</p><p>Eskel slowly shook his head, frowning deeply. He carefully lifted Lilia to his chest and stood, walking over to the pair and reached a hand out to Jaskier, placing his palm on the bard's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, for Geralt." Eskel looked at his brother, giving a small smile. "If it helps… I almost punched him last winter cause he wouldn't stop mopping." </p><p>Jaskier snorted a laugh and grinned up at Eskel, giving a small nod. "A little."</p><p>Eskel smiled more as he gently pats Jaskier's shoulder before withdrawing and Lambert moved to take Lilia from Eskel but the Witcher took a large step back and out of reach. "Oh no, this is mine. Find your own." </p><p>Lambert squawked and stared at his brother as Eskel continued to retreat with Lilia held close, whispering to her hair as the girl giggled like crazy. Lambert looked at Jaskier.</p><p>"We've made a monster." Jaskier threw his head back as he laughed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>After a week, Eskel had convinced Lambert to let him send word to the others, but instead of finding a mage in the town over Eskel was shocked to see the xenovox from a nearby drawer and spoke into it before throwing it on the table. Not moments later, a portal opened in the front yard and one Triss Merigold strolled out, dressed in a fine green gown and large smile as Jaskier brought Vesemir over to her. </p><p>"There is my boy! How is my darling sweet one?" Triss' voice rose an octave as she spoke, wiggling her nose against the baby's as the boy giggled and squirmed, grabbing onto her dress and hugged tightly to her. Eskel stared dumbly as Lambert came up next to him.</p><p>"Merigold helped set up the house. She searched, Jaskier and I paid, and she demanded to visit the babies whenever she liked." Lambert smiled as Triss lifted the baby in the air and wiggled his little body side to side. "She has been a great help, which means she can get word to the others faster." </p><p>Lambert smiled at Eskel and the scarred Witcher let out a low whistle, smiling at his brother. All but Lambert sat at the table an hour later, the papa Witcher on his back on the floor as his children climbed all over him, and Eskel spoke to Triss about getting word to Vesemir and Geralt. Mainly about Lambert being alive. </p><p>"You don't want me to say anything else?" Eskel snorted and grinned as Jaskier chuckled off to the side.</p><p>"No. Let it be a surprise. Just tell them that I was right," Lambert laughed. "And that Lambert is more or less settled down at the coast."</p><p>Lambert laughed again. "Hey, I do plenty of work, thank you! Do you know how many drowners show up here? Or griffins? No, thank you. The five closest towns, and this one, always have a monster issue, and I'm close enough to send a damn letter! They always send word if they need me." </p><p>Eskel's brow lifted some. Curious. "Really? They send you an actual letter if they need you?"</p><p>This time Jaskier laughed. "They do. He's become the local monster slayer. He gets paid very well too." </p><p>Eskel stared in awe as his brother puffed with pride, smiling at Jola as the little girl crawled onto his chest and smacked his cheek.</p><p>"Well, fuck me," Eskel smirked as Jaskier laughed, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>"We need to stop swearing around the kids. Next thing you know, Jola's first word will be "fuck"." Lambert laughed.</p><p>"Sorry, love."</p><p>Triss smiled and stood from the table announcing she would head off to give word to the others of the Wolf school and would be back in a couple of days, with or without company was going to be a surprise. The woman kissed each child on the cheek before taking her leave while the rest of the house occupants enjoyed an early dinner.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"And I'm telling you that there is no way that anyone is stupid enough to settle down with a Witcher." Vesemir rolled his eyes at Geralt's words, giving a shake of his head. They each received the same message, that Lambert was at the coast, settled down aside from local help with monsters, and was happy with his partner. </p><p>"did you say before that a bard followed you for years, Geralt?" Ciri's voice pipped up from next to the man and Geralt grumbled as he nodded. "Then that must mean there is <i>someone</i> out there who wants a Witcher romantically." Ciri looked at Yennefer as the sorceress spoke to the red-haired woman that showed up. "not bound by a wish, that is." </p><p>Ciri gave a cheeky smile as Geralt sputtered and Vesemir gave the young girl a proud smile.</p><p>"Just calm down, wolf. We will go and check on him, see what's what, get an update. When we see everything is fine, we will leave." Geralt scoffed.</p><p>"And if it's not fine? What if he's cursed?" Vesemir rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Then we will deal with that when we get there." Geralt rolled his eyes and sulked as he looked over at Yennefer and Triss talking, the raven-haired woman getting agitated by the lack of information that Triss was giving her. Finally, Yennefer had had enough and threw her hands in the air, growling as she stalked over to the Witchers and Ciri.</p><p>"We are teleporting! I don't want to hear it, Geralt!" The white-haired Witcher groaned but got to his feet and walked over to Roach and Vesemir's mount, leading them over to where Yennefer was just finishing conjuring a portal. "In you get!"</p><p>Geralt sighed and closed his eyes as he went through, his world turning upside right and sideways before correcting itself as he stepped to the other side, the others soon following after. </p><p>The group all stood in the middle of a decent-sized yard, Triss smiling wide as she looked at the house, she opened her mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off as a loud yell broke the air.</p><p>"Oh no! No, no, no!" Followed by a sound that would have passed for a sneeze if not for the sudden burst of light and snow suddenly bursting out the windows. Everyone stared silently for a long time, confused as to what just happened, when the sneeze noise happened again and something, or someone, was flung past the front door and face down in the yard, covered in snow. </p><p>Everyone stared at the pale pink shirt and black trousers clad person, a sudden eruption of laughter from the front door making them lookup.</p><p>"Oh my god! Lambert! You should have seen your face!" Eskel was bent over himself, pointing at Lambert, face down in the yard, and the Witcher groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Blinking a few times, he stared up at the group as they stared in shock at him.</p><p>"Oh look. Eskel! We have company!" Lambert smirked as he sprung to his feet and Eskel quickly sobering before grinning broadly as he looked over at saw Geralt staring at both of them in utter confusion. </p><p>"Geralt! Vesemir!" Eskel threw his arms wide as he walked from the door and towards them. "Welcome to Lambert's humble abode!" </p><p>Everyone was staring at Lambert again and the Witcher just shrugged, turning his eyes to Triss. "Merigold, Lilia has a sneeze," He motioned to his body. "Lend a hand?" </p><p>Triss giggled as she nodded and headed inside, leaving everyone else in stunned confusion. Vesemir looked over Lambert, once, twice, concentrated on his medallion, then looked again before his eyes settled on the barely visible mark on the young Witcher's neck, a small smirk spreading over his lips.</p><p>"Found yourself a good one then?" Vesemir asked and when Lambert looked at him confused, the old Witcher motioned to his neck and Lambert's hand flew to the spot before a large grin spread over his face.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I did." Lambert walked over to Vesemir and grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the house, shocking Geralt immensely. "You'll love him."</p><p>Vesemir chuckled, not mentioning the weird childlike behavior from Lambert. Geralt, Ciri and Yennefer following behind slowly and Geralt all but freezing in step when an all to familiar voice rung in the air. </p><p>"Lambert! Get in here! Your daughter is being difficult!" Jaskier yelled and Lambert laughed, dropping Vesemir's arm.</p><p>"Sorry, uhm… Just come in, the dining room is to the left, the main room is just one giant living room. Make yourselves comfortable." Lambert then quickly ran away and Vesemir cast a look over his shoulder at the others. Yennefer shrugged in confusion before they all entered the house. It was warm, cozy, lots of plush pillows decorating the floor and couches. They all awkwardly went to sit, Yennefer in a single chair while Geralt and Ciri took a couch and Vesemir across from them on another. </p><p>There was another sneeze, making their medallions vibrate, and Lambert was flung from a room again. Eskel coming out to mock and laugh as he helped his brother to his feet. When the sneezing finally stopped, Lambert and Eskel joined everyone in the sitting room and got comfortable. Lambert sagging to the floor and buried his face in a pillow with a groan, snow still covering odd places on his body.</p><p>"So, Lambert. Where is this 'husband' of yours?" The Witcher in question grunted and waved a hand to the upper floor and Eskel snickered.</p><p>"Lilia has the sneezes, so Jaskier is trying to get her to sleep. Now with Triss' help, it shouldn't be too long." Geralt's eyes snapped up.</p><p>"Jaskier?!" His eyes flew to Lambert and the youngest Witcher pushed up to a normal sitting position, brow lifted.</p><p>"Yes, Jaskier." Lambert looked at Vesemir and smiles. "You'll like him. A little bit to get used to, but when you do… Ugh." Lambert smiled dopily and Vesemir laughed. </p><p>"Stop telling your father figure lies, Lambert. It's not nice." Everyone looked up to see Jaskier walking into the room, a baby perched on his hip. Lambert smiled more as he tilted his head further back and looked at Jaskier.</p><p>"But it's true, you were a little bit obnoxious when we first met." Jaskier gasped, completely scandalized, and poised so the baby was further away from them.</p><p>"Just for that, you don't get to see your son." Lambert let out a low whine and fell onto his back, making grabby hands for his boy.</p><p>"Oh, come oooon, love. I was joking. I love you, you're wonderful, fantastic, my everything." Lambert was completely babbling and didn't care, everyone staring at him in awe as Eskel grinned. Jaskier finally caved.</p><p>"Oh, fiiiiiiiine!" The bard placed the boy on Lambert's chest and the Witcher smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. Jaskier chuckled softly as he turned towards Vesemir and held out his hand.</p><p>"You must be Vesemir. I have heard a lot about you." The old Witcher lifted his brow, reaching out to shake hands with Jaskier and an easy smile fell on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt here…" Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned towards Yennefer's voice. "But how the <i>hell</i> do you still look the same?!"</p><p>Geralt looked from Yennefer towards Jaskier, a small smile on the bard's lips. </p><p>"My dearest darling, Yennefer. Haven't you figured it out?" Jaskier stared at the sorceress, that same smile on his lips, and Geralt finally noticed it too. Jaskier should have the starting of grey hair, more wrinkles on his face, overall looking older. The bard looked exactly the same.</p><p>"You're not human." Geralt whispered and Jaskier turned to look at him.</p><p>"Bravo, Witcher. It only took you almost thirty years, but well done." Geralt felt himself growl and he rose to his feet, reaching for his blades.</p><p>"What did you do to Lambert?!" Geralt growled and Jaskier threw his hands up with a roll of his eyes, meanwhile, Lambert jumped to his feet and handed off the baby to Jaskier as he stood in front of Jaskier and blocked Geralt.</p><p>"Back off, Geralt." </p><p>"No! He did something to you!" Geralt took a step forward and Lambert's lips pulled back in a snarl, meanwhile, Vesemir was shaking his head and stood, stepping close to Jaskier and held his hands out in a silent question. Jaskier smiled wide as he passed the baby to his name's sake.</p><p>"Would you like to show them, Jaskier? Or shall I spoil it?" Jaskier laughed at Vesemir's words, motioning his hands forwards.</p><p>"By all means." Vesemir smiled and bowed his head some, bouncing the baby once to get a better grip on him and the baby bubbled happily.</p><p>"Geralt." the white-haired Witcher took a glance at his mentor. "Jaskier hasn't done anything to Lambert."</p><p>"But--!" Vesemir held up a hand.</p><p>"Jaskier hasn't done anything to Lambert because Jaskier doesn't have that sort of ability." Geralt growled, glaring at Jaskier which Lambert returned as the bard kept his eyes averted. Vesemir rolled his eyes again.</p><p>"Geralt." Vesemir drew his attention and the old Witcher held up part of the little shirt the baby was wearing, a brilliant show of silvery-blue scales decorating the child's back as two tiny little wings were now visible. Lambert peeked at the sight and smiled widely, spinning around to ask Jaskier something but was cut off when Tirss called out from upstairs and suddenly a small bundle of scales was rolling from the top balcony and Jaskier yelped as he quickly dove to catch it. </p><p>Lambert held his breath as Jaskier quickly jumped to his feet again, smiling proudly as he huddled a tiny dragon to his chest. Vesemir chuckled and passed the now baby dragon from his arms to Lambert's before turning his eyes back on Geralt who stood there in stunned silence.</p><p>"The bard is a dragon, you moron." Geralt's sword clattered to the ground as he stared at Lambert's large smiles as he peppered the baby dragon in Jaskier's arms with kisses. Ciri bouncing to her feet and asking to hold one.</p><p>"A dragon." Jaskier froze as if he forgot Yennefer was in the room, his gaze quickly jumping to the sorceress whos eyes were boring into him. "You're a dragon?" Jaskier took a small step back. "A dragon!?" </p><p>Geralt didn't understand why Yennefer was so angry, but he stepped over to her and quickly tried to calm her down.</p><p>"Calm, Yen... Please." Yennefer turned a fiery gaze at Geralt.</p><p>"No! That stupid bard could have fixed everything! <i>Everything</i>!" Geralt's brow pinched but then he remembered the dragon hunt and his eyes darted to Jaskier. The bard's eyes were now brighter than before with slit pupils. "No matter! A defenseless child dragon would do!"</p><p>Yennefer turned her gaze to Jaskier and Geralt was horrified at her words, quickly stepping between her and Jaskier.</p><p>"Enough, Yen! What is wrong with you!? You heard Borch just as well as I. It. Won't. Work." Yennefer snarled at Geralt and behind them they could hear a loud scoffing, both turning to see Jaskier rolling his eyes, scales decorating his face and eyes practically glowing.</p><p>"Elder Borch is right, not to mention that he watched others of our kind be slaughtered for experimentation." Jaskier rolled his eyes again, glaring at Yennefer. "You touch my kids, and I will fucking end you, bitch. Your bond to Geralt only goes so far, I could easily snap you in half and he will still be alive." </p><p>Yennefer screeched now for a completely different reason, trying to lunge at Jaskier but four Witcher's stood in her way and Jaskier continued to glare at her.</p><p>"Get the fuck out, Sorceress." Jaskier's voice held no argument, no sweetness, and suddenly Yennefer was flung from the interior and fell onto her rear out in the yard, the door slamming on her. Jaskier sighed and shook his head, looking at Geralt.</p><p>"Really great, oh mighty White Wolf. She's just fucking perfect for you." Lambert snorts and grins as Geralt suddenly looks like a whipped dog. "She won't be able to enter the house again until she can think clearly, period. Her magic has no chance against mine." </p><p>Jaskier leaned over and kissed Lambert on the cheek, smiling at him as he turned and started up a conversation with Vesemir, organizing where they would all be staying for the night. At some point, Jaskier had brought up that Lambert named their son after Vesemir and everyone could swear they saw the old Witcher's eyes grow misty.</p><p>That evening, when everyone was settled where they would sleep, Geralt had confronted lambert to ask if he could talk to Jaskier privately. The young Witcher eyed him warily but soon nodded and flicked him off with a hand before retiring for the evening. Geralt found Jaskier in the kid's room, the bard leaning over the single bed they shared and watched as the little dragons slept in a giant pile.</p><p>"Jaskier." Geralt's voice was barely a whisper and the bard looked over at him, brow lifting slightly. "Can… Can I talk to you?"</p><p>Jaskier nodded some and pushed away from the bed and motioned for Geralt to follow him, they went to the kitchen. Jaskier pulling out two glasses and filling it with his best drink and gave one to Geralt. Geralt stared at the drink for a long time before taking a long pull and put the glass down.</p><p>"Jaskier… I'm sorry. For… For the mountain, the insults… For… For everything." Geralt looked up and saw Jaskier was staring at him, giving his full attention. "I take things out on other people… Rather… Rather than dealing with them myself, and I'm sorry. So sorry."</p><p>Jaskier sighed softly, putting his glass down. "Geralt…" The Witcher frowned but then smiled when Jaskier gave him a small one. "It's a late apology… And you need to kick Yennefer's ass for threatening my children… But it's a start. Also… There is no fucking her under my roof, fuck her elsewhere." </p><p>Geralt laughed, shaking his head. "No… No. Yen and I… We aren't like that, not anymore. We are only friends. She has been a great help with Ciri, but… I just don't care for her like that anymore." </p><p>Jaskier smirked at him, rolling his eyes. "Well, well… Color me red. Geralt of Rivia has grown up." Jaskier sniffled. "I'm so proud." </p><p>Geralt grinned and smacked Jaskier's shoulder making the bard laughed. </p><p>Outside the kitchen, Lambert was listening in on them, a small smile on his face as he pushed off the wall and went to bed while the two continued to talk. It would take some work to get back to normal, but life was good for the moment, and Lambert was damn well sure going to enjoy it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it's done!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>If you want to see the Orchid flower Lambert gave Jaskier, search for "Mystic Blue Orchid" on google. ^~ ^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lease Comment or give Kudos! :D<br/>Comments are life, Kudos are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>